Keep on Shining
by Bene-C
Summary: before Sideswipe died he made Sunstreaker promise to live his life, now depressed the twin finds love in the most unlikely of mechs and soon sees the support given to him by others, even more so since his spark is fading SunsXRaj JXP SideXBlue TCXBlue
1. Goodbyes

**Authors note:** hey ppl slight swearing n angsty goodness 4 u all any way this is light a prequel thinggey to my poem Despite the name. this takes place after a battle Character death. Poem at the end written by me and its Sideswipe to Sunstreaker.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the 'bots I just like to torture them XD

"_Sunny! Look out!!"_

"_NO! SIDESWIPE!!!"_

0o0o0o

Sunstreaker's optics onlined. His spark felt heavy in his chest and sharp spikes of pain shot through it, almost rendering him paralyzed. Groaning, he sat up ignoring the pain and waited for the fog to clear from his vision, then almost wished he didn't, Sunstreaker's paint was flaky and chipped, dents marred the once perfect body, the slim figure warped out of shape. _Slagging seekers._ He thought bitterly, glaring murderously at the wall of the med-bay._ Stupid, fragging, slagging seekers! _Sunstreaker shook his head, memories of the battle that had occurred only last orn came back to him in drips and drabs. All he could remember presently was him, hanging onto Thundercracker's jet form under side. It had all been going well tell Skywarp teleported in, but something else had happened….but what?

_Sideswipe_, he realized suddenly, another fierce stabbing pain tortured his spark. Where was his brother? What condition was he in? The panicked thoughts were interrupted by a low wheezing as intakes somewhere around him hitched, finding it hard to pull air in to cool the system of said 'bot. Sunstreaker felt doubt flitter through his processor as he looked down at the broken frame on the berth next to his. Sideswipe lay there, in less than all his glory, an ugly grey panel covered part of his torso and midriff, one legs missing at the knee, most the deep red paint had been stripped, leaving the body beneath it exposed and his helm was almost smashed in on itself. Worried Sunstreaker leapt off his berth and walk to his twins berthside, smiling gently at the peaceful face, it was a smile he only reserved for Sideswipe, every on hid something in this slagging war, himself hid a more sensitive psychopath, who enjoyed arts and down time instead of charging and killing. Sideswipe hid his depression, very well might have to be added to that, pranking and causing mayhem was the only way he knew to keep the crushing darkness away, but if you hide under the mask to long, you become the mask.

"Su…..Sunny?" a laboured voice choked, yanking Sunstreaker from his musings. Gripping a partly black hand, squeezing it slightly.

"Hey Sides," Sunstreaker felt the hand weakly squeeze back, " you look like slag bro" he muttered, only loud enough for Sideswipe to hear, even though they were the only ones in the med-bay. Guilt washed over Sunstreaker when he remembered the reason his brother was in this state, Sideswipe took the point blank shot from Skywarp, not him. Fucking Seekers.

"Your one to talk Sunflower" Sideswipe teased. If he wasn't so badly damaged, Sunstreaker would of cuffed him around the head for the stupid nickname. Still holding hands, Sunny perched on the side of the berth.

"Like I didn't notice!?" he teased back to the wounded mech to his right. A faint wheezy laugh rang in Sunstreaker's audios alerting him something was wrong. Standing up to go find Ratchet Sunny felt the hand in his faintly pull.

"Don't go"

" I'll be back" Sunny whispered looking down into the pained optics of his brother, but something in the back of his mind was telling him to stay and spend the rest of the orn with Sideswipe, maybe it was the constantly decreasing bond between their split sparks or maybe just the look on his twins face, whatever it was it convinced him to stay put.

"Thank you" a soft murmur escaped cold lips. Sunstreaker looked away, not wanting to see his better half's face.

"Sunny look at me" Sideswipe begged

"No." Sunstreaker said, that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"please, for a mech on his death berth?" Sunstreaker growled

"Don't. You. Dare. Say. That." he hissed, snapping his head towards the red Lamborghini "Your. Not. Dying." To Sunstreaker surprise Sideswipes expression twisted into one of annoyance.

"Fuck it Sunny! If I can accept it then you fucking can!" the human swears felt stronger than theirs, that's why Sideswipe was using them to scold Sunny. Sunny on the other hand felt a grip of ice capture his spark.

"Sides please! I….. I'm sorry, its just…..its just so dam slagging hard! Sides! Primus if you die, I'm coming after you!" Sunstreaker started to babble in distress. "Don't you dare Sunny!" Sideswipe almost shouted, voice stern

"Don't you dare stop shining!!!" Taken aback by the outburst Sunstreaker sat in the chair by the berth so he could rest his head on the berth to sob. A hand fell on his back, but the comforting gesture didn't work, Sideswipe was going to die and nothing in the slagging universe was going to stop that! A seeker just signed his death warrant.

"Primus I'm tired" muttered Sides, expelling a torrent of air in a sigh. Sunstreaker looked up with teary optic _oh no_ he thought_ this is it._

"Stay with me Sides." Sunstreaker pleaded

"But I need recharge you big dandelion" Sides snickered. Sunstreaker noticed the words starting to sound strained "howelse ami gunna get betta?" the words were now sliding into each other "just lemme recharge for afew." He groaned.

"No Sides, I can't let you slipped away like this! Its not the way _we go_ remember?! _Please Sides Please!"_ the last few words became desperate; more tears flowed down Sunny's face.

"just let me go Sunny, its for the better" Sideswipe's optics were nothing but a thin, blue haze, barely online.

"No!_NONONONONNNNOOO"_ Sunstreaker yelled as the monitors started beeping, medical staff ran in, Ratchet pushed Sunstreaker aside, Sunny tried to push back to his brother, two pairs of strong arms gripped him, holding him back out of the way. Everything happened so cruelly slow, Ratchet checking the monitors then dragging out an EMP and placing the paddles on the dead red chest. The body on the berth arched as the electricity shot through it. Ratchet tried again and again before throwing the paddles down and thumped Sideswipes chest, again nothing. Shaking his head in defeat, Ratchet switched of the monitors and life support.

"_NNNOOOO!" _Sunstreaker screamed and franticly started pulling to free himself from the restraints that held him, freeing one arm he lunged forward only to be stopped by two enormous arms

"_LET ME GO!!" _shrieked at the top of his vocaliser before collapsing to the floor in a mournful heap

_Sideswipe….._

0o0o0o

Keep on shining, Sunshine

Even though the battle id near

Don't stop shining

Don't lose your faith

I am here

Watching you

Keeping you safe

Keep on shining, Sunshine

Even through are darkest hour

Don't stop shining

Don't you dare

I need you

Be my strength

Be my fire

Cuz you're my Sunshine

Keep on shining.

**Foot note: **I might do a sequel like the after all the drama and how sunnys getting along and stuff like that but for now I leave you with this.


	2. Alone

**Authors note:** I was bored so I wrote this chapter it takes place two months after Sideswipe has died =[ I want to work Mirage into this abit more in the future. Please review

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers….shame**

Sighing Sunstreaker onlined his optics to be welcomed by darkness, an empty abyss that now sat where his spark should have been. He let the pent up air escape from his intakes, disappointment swallowed his grief as he realised he had woken up in the real world, still alive, still not whole.

"Frag it." He whispered to the black metal of his berth remembering he had to get up and live another day without his twin. "Slagging Primus" he muttered lifting his yellow body of the berth, life could be cruel, as Sunstreaker had learnt what seemed like vorns ago. _Hard to believe it's only been to earth months_ he thought solemnly to himself gazing around a very large empty room,_ they_ had offered him new quarters, smaller ones that held no memories of his smiling brother, naturally he turned them down and the removal of Sideswipes possessions, why would he want all that he had left of his brother taken away and thrown in some skip? Sunstreaker stood at the invisible line which had appered down the middle of the room, the amount of times he tried to step over it, to lay down on the berth there and to look through the pranks Sideswipe had planed to do. That is before Skywarp took him away. A faint knock sounded at the door, Sunny ignored it a kept staring at the forbidden area of the dull room.

"Sunny…open the door…please" Sunny just growled and stalker over to the door and triggered it open.

"What" he hissed looking down into the bright gold optics of Mirage.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," Mirage paused unsure how to continue " Prowl got worried when you didn't turn up for patrol, I said I would come and check" Mirage shifted his weight uncomfortable from foot to foot.

"Thank you, but as you can see I'm fine" Sunstreaker glared down at the noble with a deathly stare "now get out of my way" without hesitation the race car jumped out of the way, allowing the pained Lamborghini to push past.

"Your not the only one that has lost something dear to them" Mirage spat before spinning on his heel to brush past the yellow warrior before he could snag him and beat him to scrap.

"Prowl" Sunstreaker nodded heading out of the Ark to begin his patrol, only to be stopped by a white hand, glaring at it Sunstreaker shrugged it off and continued on his way. Somehow Prowl managed to get in front of him.

"Your skills shall not be required today Sunstreaker," Prowl said looking up with an emotionless face, "instead I wish to talk to you in my office, don't worry Bluestreak and Wheeljack are covering your shift." Prowl gestured Sunstreaker down the hallway to the section which housed the –In commands offices. Pausing briefly to allow the door to open. Inside sat Prime and Jazz, both looked hopelessly at the yellow 'bot when he entered.

"Please sit Sunstreaker." Said the deep voice of Optimus, waving a hand towards an empty chair in front of the desk.

"What is this?" Sunny growled looking each officer in the optic still not sitting down. Each officer took a deep intake of air before Optimus finally spoke up.

"We're placing you in the Med-bay to be observed" He said dread filling his optics as he looked towards the left over twin. Sunny noticed both Jazz and Prowl had the same look.

"What? WHAT!?" Sunstreaker yelled gripping the back of the chair that he had be ordered to sit in, sinking his fingers into the squealing metal "You. Want. Me. To. Be. Observed. Like. Some. _Human_." He let the rage slip into his voice with a sharp, bitter edge to it. "HOW DARE YOU!!!" he roared picking up the chair and throwing it at the Primes head "HOW SLAGGING DARE YOU!!!" Sunstreaker advanced ripping the desk from its position and violently swinging it so it crushed the three highest ranking officers. The doors slid open and mechs piled in pinning the enraged lambo to the ground. Still furious Sunstreaker tried to throw them off his back screaming obscenities about he would do to them when he got out of the brig. A hard wrench was brought down on his head, in a way only the CMO would even dare.

"Sunstreaker, behave!" he said with a harsh tone. Ratchet was the only one on the Ark that had continued like nothing had happened after Sideswipes untimely demise. Sunstreaker stopped struggling and watched as the medic unsubspaced some suspicious looking tools.

"What are they for?" a random mech called from somewhere (Sunstreaker's legs). The white and red autobot just grunted and pulled a needle from it's casing, attaching a strange blue bottle to it. Sunstreaker started to shift and wiggle his way out from under the mech pile he was under. Again the wrench found Sunny's head.

"Stay still you fragger" he whispered, holding down Sunstreaker's neck, sliding the needle into a fuel line and watched as the blue liquid drained away. Sunstreaker felt tired and almost instantly he fell into recharge.

Standing up slowly Ratchet Signalled the protectorbots off Sunstreaker. Shaking his head at the unconscious mech on the floor he turned to the commanding officers who had pushed the desk off of them during the whole episode.

"Any of you hurt?" the medic asked the three. All of the shook their heads with deep regret on all their faceplates. "Good" He gruffed and went to help the smaller 'bots to carry out the large frame of the frontline warrior. Once again the war had driven another to the brink of insanity, though this time no one understood how much it hurts to loose half your spark. Nobody knew Ratchet and Ironhide were twins, not even Prime himself. Ratchet shuddered at the thought of Ironhide dying and leaving him behind, at lest Sunstreaker had someone who could almost understand the intense pain he was suffering. He just hoped he wasn't to late.


	3. Guilt

**Authors note: **I'm ill at the moment and I got bored of doing nothing so I wrote chapter 3 for you all!! Thanks for all the alerts and favourites! 3

please note that not all my update will be this quick due to a pony and school takeing up my time

**Disclaimer: **do not own… as much as I'd want it will not belong to me

0o0o0o

Mirage couldn't help but feel guilty. Sure he had agreed lure the yellow warrior out of his quarters didn't mean he agreed with what happened to said yellow warrior. Standing, cloaked, in the corridor to the med-bay, Mirage watched as Sunstreaker was carried into the med-bay and by the looks of it he was heavily sedated. Guilt wracked Mirage's frame, he only half understood what Sunstreaker was going through, so why did he think that observation was the best way to keep the depressed mech alive._ Hadn't it been me once?_ Mirage thought to himself _not so long ago?_ With that though Mirage ran towards his quarters and didn't stop until he was safely inside the confining walls, but even then he still didn't uncloak. (Red Alert would have him punished if he knew about Mirage's sneaking around, not that anyone cared.) He slowly slid to the floor as memories of his not so distant past flooded his processor. Curling up tightly in a ball Mirage sobbed slightly, desperately trying to get control of himself, a few kliks later and he sat up slowly glad nobody had seen his little episode. Mirage rested his head against the wall; a small rectangular object lay next to his leg. He must have knocked it off, slowly he reach out for it and picked it up. It was a holophoto, one of him and Hound, when they had just become lovers, hand in hand, smiling those stupid smiles. _Why did you have to die!_ Mirage mentally screamed at the picture. Mirage decided then and there he would do whatever he could to help Sunstreaker so that he didn't have to suffer quite so much and it would keep him occupied, for the mean time anyway.

0o0o0o

Sunstreaker felt weird, well not weird but peaceful, he like it,_ maybe this is what death feels like_ he mused suddenly feeling a lot happier at the thought that he might be dead at long last, but Primus isn't all that merciful he realized when he couldn't see Sideswipe bounding up to him, with that stupid, beautiful smile. A small clatter at his side caused him to online his optics, hoping that it was his twin, but no such luck. Instead of the face he so desperately wanted to see, Sunstreaker's optics were greeted with Ratchets. Disappointment swelled in Sunny's spark. Sitting up Sunstreaker glanced around the room he was in. It was one of the privet rooms at the back of the Med-bay, with an observation window next to a clear door, some of his things placed randomly around the room. The disappointment was almost completely pushed out by rage as he remembered the order that had been issued. A small growl escaped him, gaining the attention of the medic.

"This is where you will be staying, until I clear you fit for duty" Ratchet said in a dull tone._ Something's wrong with him _Sunny realized, taking in the CMO's unusual behaviour.

"Don't you mean, until I'm sane and no longer going to cause myself or others harm?" Sunny hissed then paused when he saw a energon line connecting him to what looked like an IV stand. "What the slag happened to me?"

"You reacted badly to the sedative, we almost lost you." the Medic admitted glaring Sunstreaker in the optic.

"Oh" Sunny said looking down,_ why did he revive me?_ "Thank you" he muttered gripping the side of the berth he had been put on. The disappointment increased, causing Sunstreaker to force back to tears that threatened to show, he was getting good at hiding the pain.

"You and I both know you don't mean that" Ratchet hissed a stormed out the room, locking the door behind him. Fuming at the Medics random out burst, Sunny picked up the closest thing next to him. He was about to throw it at the wall when he noticed its familiar size and shape. Turning it over Sunny had to bite back at the tears even harder. The holophoto was from Sides part of the room, it was of both of them, drunk out of their minds, laughing at Bluestreak. Shuddering slightly he placed the picture back on the berthside, feeling very alone.

0o0o0o

Ratchet sat in his office, reading a datapad on how to handle depression in its many forms, so far no help at all. The door opened revealing no one behind it. Smiling slightly Ratchet put down the datapad.

"I wasn't expecting you, Mirage." Hearing his name Mirage materialized, he was staring out the window that looked onto the Med-bay.

"How is he?" was all Mirage simply said not sparing the medic a glance. Curious Ratchet leaned forward to get a better look at the spy.

"And why, would a noble such as yourself want to know how some middleclass warrior is doing? _Hhmm_?" Mirage said nothing to the bot that had helped him over the past couple of years.

"As you now know the class system no longer exists" he paused and gave the medic the first look since he had arrived. "I want him to know he is not the only one and that it is possible to move on" Mirage's gaze returned back to the Med-Bay. "I want to help." He said at last, Ratchet thought it over for a few klicks before answering.

"Well, you could help, if you don't mind that is" the CMO waited for and answer but the racing car just nodded. "As I am short staffed at the moment I have no one to watch Sunstreaker on the graveyard shift. Do you think maybe you could pull it for me?" Ratchet hated to ask the spy of this but hey he did offer.

"Of course, would you like me visible?" it was such an odd question but then again, if Sunstreaker thought he was alone then maybe he would loosen up and let all his grief show, it would be useful for him.

"No, just stay in the room with him in the corner, make sure he doesn't know that your there, we need to see how bad he is" Ratchet replied

"Of course" Mirage said then headed for the door, if he was going to pull graveyard he was going to have to get some recharge in. Strolling down the hallway to the rec. room to get and energon cube, Ratchets words cycled round his head;_ and why, would a noble such as yourself want to know how some middleclass warrior is doing? _Ratchet was right. What was he doing?

0o0o0o

**foot note:** hey! Hows it going so far? Please let me know if you want anything to happen!!! I'm running out of ideas already =S thanks againg for reading XD


	4. Kiss

**Authors note: **Some bot on bot action in this chapter XD. Wow 2 updates in one day I must be bored.

**Disclaimer: **as much as I wish I did I do not own transformers

0o0o0o

Mirage sat in the corner, elbows resting on knees, completely bored out of his mind. Sunstreaker on the other hand, was snickering to himself and throwing glances at the corner where mirage sat invisibly. Mirage was half sure the yellow mech had gone insane after only two weeks in observation. The blue and white mech shrugged it off as a stage, at lest it was better than those spark wrenching moments when Sunny couldn't keep all his emotions in side anymore, the worst part was not being allowed to reach out to comfort him as he cried and screamed for his brother. Mirage looked up, dragged from his thoughts by a loud and bold laugh, freezing when he locked optics with the now insane mech, _there's no way he can see me_ Mirage assured himself _there must be something on the wall behind me_ he mused. Suddenly curious Mirage turned to face himself, well a perfect painting of him.

"HAHA!!! O Primus!" Sunstreaker roared. Mirage deactivated his invisibility program and glared at the warrior, which only made him laugh even more. Mirage was angrier at how he had missed the painting in the first place than the Lamborghini.

"How did you know I was here?" Sunstreaker snorted

"It was easy! Your not as invisible as you think!" Mirage looked confused, how could anyone see someone who was cloaked? It didn't make sense.

"Why can you see me when I'm cloaked and no one else can?" the noble asked with slight venom in his voice. At once he regretted it and looked away from the stare he was receiving.

"I don't really know," he gazed off into the distance as in deep in thought "I only started seeing you three days ago, after…" he drifted off and Mirage could see him physically biting back the tears. Getting up the racing car went to sit by the struggling mech, putting a hand over Sunstreaker's.

"You don't have to hide from me," he cooed gently stroking the large hand " I know how it feels, it's better to let it out or it just builds up and gets worse" Sunstreaker looked Mirage in the optic with a sorrowful, hopeful look.

"Maybe you should take your own advice." He told the spy. Mirage broke the intense optic contact, feeling slightly uncomfortable. A hand captured his chin and brought his head round to face a tear streaked Sunstreaker, Mirage rested his forehead on the warrior's. "How long have you been hiding how much you have been hurting?" before he could answer the noble's lips were caught in a deep, soft, kiss. Mirage offlined his optics and kissed back, throwing away all his logic sensors that screamed for him to push away, but it had been so long since anyone had kissed him like this. Sunstreaker slid his glossa into Mirages mouth letting both his and Mirage's glossa glide against each other. The kiss deepened suddenly causing the racer to gasp and break the kiss. In that moment realization of what he had done caught up with him. Sunstreaker whimpered as the noble pushed away abruptly and ran from the room, weeping as he did so. Sunstreaker laid back on the berth he had kissed the invisible spy on, drifting back to the night he first saw Mirage in his 'room'. He had awoken from a dream about his brother, the dream had been a happy one instead of the ones that he usually had, it was just him and Sides talking to each other, though the annoying thing was he couldn't remember what had been said, the only thing he had remembered from the conversation was _"you really need to learn to see those around you Sunny"_ well he had and now he wasn't regretting it because for that brief moment they'd he had felt whole again, but now the hole in his spark grew bigger eating him up inside. He wanted to run after Mirage to capture those perfect lips once again but that would never happen, not while he was lock in the Med-Bay. That left one option, get better, show the officers what they wanted to see.

0o0o0o

Prowl made his way to the Med-bay to pick up the daily report on Sunstreaker's progress. He frowned inwardly as he saw Mirage lingering outside of the Med-Bay door.

"Mirage" he acknowledged, causing the spy to disappear into thin air, distracted Prowl walked into the Med-bay and right into the chassis of the last 'bot he would have expected.

"Was that Mirage?" Sunstreaker asked, brushing the officer off.

"Yes, what business is it of yours?" Prowl said in complete deadpan, catching the yellow mech out

"Erm nothing just wondering, I haven't seen anyone for a while that's all" Sunstreaker answered walking off to sit on a spare berth next to Bluestreak. Once the two started chatting away, Prowl entered the office in the Med-Bay to find Ratchet staring at Sunstreaker through the one-way glass.

"He's a completely different mech, what happened?" Ratchet smiled slightly.

"I think the over night change is not all my doing" he mused turning to look at Prowl " I would like to talk to Mirage but he won't answer my comm." Prowl glanced at the medic confused slightly.

"He was just outside and why do you want to talk to Mirage?"

"I've been listening to Blues and Sunny's conversation, his name has come up quite a bit and there's a painting of him in the corner of Sunny's room" the CMO let a mischievous grin spread across his face " I think there's more going on than just watching on the Graveyard shift" Prowl shook his head and picked up the report that was on the desk and walked out, leaving Ratchet to plot to his sparks contempt. On the way out of the Med-Bay he found Mirage, loitering outside again. Instead of talking to the mech, Prowl just raised an optic ridge. Mirage was about to walk away when Prowl suddenly remembered something.

"Mirage, Ratchet wants to talk to you" the spy paused and slowly spun round to face the tactician.

"Did he say what he wanted to talk to me about?" gold optics wide with what looked like panic.

"Sunstreaker's sudden improvement" Prowl said, nice and blunt. The spy appeared to mull it over a bit before answering

"I'll talk to him later, I need to recharge" with that he continued on his way. Prowl waved away the blatant disobedience and went on his way as well.

0o0o0o

**foot note:** lol I hope my friend Hotimus Prime enjoyed the chapter XD and she reviews it **hint hint** why does everything have to go wrong? I dunno but thanks for reading


	5. Talk

**AUTHUR'S NOTE:** hey ppl! XD its like half 2 in the morning and I have 2 wake up 4 skl! XD I'm sleep deprived atm =]

Anyway Prowl has a 'Spark to spark' with Raj =] and well read on tbh.

O n btw ignore the reviews from Hotimus Prime, she was sitting right next to me when she wrote them the spastic, and then tried stealing my notpad while tryin 2 writh chapter 5 XD

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not appear to own transformers

0o0o0o

Prowl frowned at the report in his hands, it informed him that Mirage had not turned up for duty for two night in a row and he _still_ hadn't gone to see Ratchet as ordered. Setting down the datapad, Prowl fingered the audio recording of Sunstreaker's last counselling session. Written on top of the recording was a note saying Sunstreaker was under the influence of some sort of truth serum, so everything said on the recording was, well, the truth. The black and white inserted the disk into his computer terminal and pressed play, fast-forwarding to the part the CMO had book-marked. A medic's dry voice flooded the speakers.

"How did you recharge? Did you have the dream again?" the SIC could hear some movement.

"No. The dream was different, it was about _him"_ Sunstreaker replied lacking any emotion.

"Would _him_ be Sideswipe?"

"No"

"Would you care to tell me who _him _is?" the medic paused; he sounded fed up with the bot he was currently questioning. "You can trust that whatever you say will stay in this room" more movement sounded as if Sunstreaker-or the medic-were uncomfortable. At last Sunstreaker answered

"I just can't get him out of my CPU! You know how hard that is! He ran away from me!" Prowl could hear the warrior getting distressed, when he found out the name of the autobot, the tactician would make him serve some sort of punishment for ruining Sunstreaker's improvement.

"Who?"

"Mirage" Prowl froze, _Mirage?_ Looked like Ratchet was right. Shaking his head the Dustan continued to listen.

"Why did he run away?" the medic now sounded more interested now a good bit of gossip had come up.

"I kissed him, he kissed back and then suddenly he started to cry and legged it!" Prowl stopped the recording there after deciding he had listened to enough. With out thinking he opened his comm.

//_Mirage report to my office immediately// _a quiet curse came from the other end before a voice said it was on its way. A breem later and the office door triggered open, allowing one noble, looking very ashamed of himself, the spy knew he was in trouble for not following orders _and_ ditching his shifts.

"Mirage please sit, I have to talk to you about something quite serious." The SIC glared at the blue and white mech, daring him to talk even a syllable, "Why is it I have been told that 1. You have not spoken to Ratchet as ordered and 2. You have failed to report to your shifts. Care to explain?" ice blue optics stared into liquid gold optics as Mirage searched for the right answer, Prowl cut him off saving him the trouble,

"If your avoiding Sunstreaker you are doing a good job" Mirage, still standing, looked shocked as if he had been accused of bloody murder.

"Why would I be avoiding Sunstreaker?" the noble said sitting down at last looking utterly defeated. Prowl raised an optic ridge.

"I don't know Mirage. Why would you? And if it's to do with personal reasons, let me know so I can swap your shift with someone else!" Prowl said almost letting his anger slip in. the intensity of the tactician's stare made Mirage shift uncomfortably in his chair. _Did Prowl know? Did he?_ If he did, Prowl's face gave away nothing.

"No. Don't change my shift it would be…unnecessary" Prowl sighed exhaustedly, he was not good with stuff like this is why he had Jazz, but the TIC was out on a special ops mission which unlucky for Prowl had not include Mirage's skills.

"Look, Mirage, Sunstreaker is missing half his spark, he is feeling so…alone, separate from everyone else. When Sideswipe died part of Sunny died with him," grimacing Prowl wondered where the talk was actually going. "It's only natural for him to latch onto a bot, anything to make him feel like he's not alone, so he can feel whole again. If he's latched onto you, help him, Sunstreaker's condition has gone downhill so quickly over the last two days we're all worried that we're going to lose him." Prowl stopped before he got to much into the emotional stuff, that was Jazz's place, but at lest he had managed to get through to the noble, who looked as lost as Prowl felt.

"What do I do" he whispered, staring at the floor.

"Talk to him, just turn up to your shift, and talk to him." The SIC said in a soft tone, saying the most Jazz like thing he could think of. The spy looked totally devastated, tears welling up in his optics.

"What about Hound?! I can't forget about him!" Mirage sobbed.

"Hound would want you to be happy." Prowl simply stated. "Life goes on, even for those that have grieved." The spy sobbed even harder, making his frame shake uncontrollably.

"I _can't_ Prowl! I just _can't_!" soft heaves followed the desperate cry. Prowl pulled the distorted mech into an awkward hug. They remained like this for a short while, waiting for Mirage to stop crying and get a hold of himself. Prowl inwardly cursed Jazz for being away.

0o0o0o

Mirage sat in his quarters counting down the astro-seconds to what will be a very unpleasant conversation. _ Why me?_ He thought to himself _how do I get into these situations?_ The noble knew he had to have a peace offering to stop Sunstreaker beating the slag out of him for running away, but what? Energon? No Ratchet always gave Sunny his Energon before he left the Med-bay. Paints? No he already had all his paints with him, which painting was a bit of a give away. No wait! That was it! Paint! Sunstreaker's Body paint to be precise! Mirage had noted how the peeling yellow paint on the warrior had not been seen to since Sideswipe had died. Yes! That was it! Paint! It was so simple, heck Mirage even bet Sunny wouldn't mind if some wax got thrown in there! Mirage bounced, excitedly, up and down on his berth. Then giving up on waiting the spy went to go find Sunstreaker's exact paint shade.

0o0o0o

**FOOTNOTE: **LOL had some weird fun with this chapter XD aw bless both Prowl and Mirage!!! Sunny's not really mush in this chapter so he gets the next one XD have any of you realized how kl the names Prowl and Mirage r! ok im going to bed now XD


	6. Paint

**Authors note:** lol nothing too slashey in this chap just hints omg bad day or what French dentition and getting put into the final of some poetry thing fun XD lol its half twelve in the morning opps XD

**Disclaimer:** Is do not owns which really sucks D=

0o0o0o

One

…

Two

…

Three

…

Four. That made for cubes of high grade that Sunstreaker had stolen-and drunk-from Ratchet's personal stash in the Med-Bay. He was well and truly wasted. Sunny was lying down in his 'room' sprawled out on the floor in a drunken state. Ratchet, who was currently unaware of his patient's condition, had lest over a joor ago and Mirage hadn't turned up, yet again.

"Here's to another lonely night" Sunny sighed, knocking back the dregs of his forth high grade cube, enjoying the blissful, burning sensation in his CPU. Humming to himself, the warrior sat up and crawled into his 'Mirage corner', where the painting still marked the wall. Two yellow fingers traced the lines of the face.

"I really didn't do you justice, did I?" he chuckled to himself. The yellow mech offlined his optics to bask in the memory of the kiss he and Mirage had engaged in, only a matter of days ago.

_Taptaptaptap_

Sunstreaker hissed at the rude interruption.

"Slag off" he yelled at the unwanted visitor, if it was someone of importance they could get in by themselves, so his night time guest had to be Bluestreak, the only bot that came to see him.

_Taptaptaptap_

The tapping increased making Sunstreaker flare in anger, _what doesn't Blue understand about slag off? _Furious Sunny onlined his optics in a dangerous flash of blue and stared at the observation window. There stood Mirage waving and smiling sheepishly and in the hand that wasn't waving held a can of Sunstreaker's paint held high enough for Sunny to see it. Sunny jumped up, feeling 100% sober again as he placed a hand on the reinforced glass, just over Mirage's.

"Hey Raj, come in" but the noble shook his head and bent down to pick something up. Curious Sunny pushed his head against the glass but he still couldn't see what the spy was doing. Mirage finally stood up both hands full now, one with a tub of wax and the other with Sunny's favourite polishing rag. Sunstreaker felt his spark leap in his chest, all he wanted to do was hug the amazing mech in front of him but the thick glass stopped that

"Promise you wont slag me" Mirage said through the comm. The voice was muffled but it still sounded so good! It took a while for Sunny to register what the mech had actually said, then quickly nodded to try and cover it up. Mirage smiled then inputted the code into the door, letting himself in. Sunstreaker gazed at the graceful, slender frame, enjoying how the lights bounced off the various angles. At last their optics met and the cold ice blue of Sunstreaker's melted into the unfathomable gold of Mirage's, they looked so sad, so pained. Sunny fought to resist the urge just to smother the noble; he looked like he wanted to talk.

"Raj, what's wrong?"

"Sunny, I…" the spy choked on his words slightly, "I have to tell you something, something important to me." Sunny sat down on the edge of the berth and patted it, beckoning Mirage to join him, Mirage did so and looked grateful to sit down and drop his small load. "look, I know where you are right now, your in a bad place. I was there not so long ago and i… I jsy wanted to be done with it all, to be gone with the stupid war, to leave the fighting behind and I knew that Cybertron was a burnt out husk and that really didn't help." Mirage to a small pull of air to cool his sytems and to clam down slightly, "Hound found me in a sate of depression, he helped me though it, but then…but then he got killed in battle lik so many of our comrades before us! like Sideswipe! I just felt my whole fragile world crash down on me. I wanted to die." Sunny sat staring at the mech at his confession, but it wasn't in shock, it was in understanding.

"Mirage, that day you called on me wasn't one of my worst, it was one of the better days where it didn't hurt so much to be alone." He placed a hand over his spark chamber. "There were days when I held a gun to my head and dared my self to pull the trigger, but then the promise I made to Sideswipe bounced around my head like a taunting sneer, I wrote so many notes about why I killed myself for the countless times I tried but they were never needed." Tears welled in the warrior's optics as he recalled the pain again, a light hand gripped his own and squeezed in comfort.

"I wasn't as bad as that, Ratchet got to me before I could even get that far but never the less I did write a suicide note, no one ever saw it, I didn't even get to try and follow Hound because I was interrupted by.." he smiled to himself "Sideswipe would you believe it" Sunny didn't make a move, he just sat there looking lost. Mirage un-subspaced a datapad and turned it on. "I want you to read it…to tell me its not all true." The yellow mech took the datapad into his hands and scrolled through the writing, every word was filled with loneliness, every word filled with pain. Reaching the end of the letter, Sunstreaker laid the pad aside.

"It's all slag Raj, why would you write something like that?" Sunny exclaimed, looking the spy up and down. Mirage smiled slyly.

"Like you could do better!"

"Slag yeah!"

"Oh your so on!" Mirage and Sunstreaker laughed together for once the laugh was not forced as always just a spare of the moment thing.

"Now to the point of me coming here" Mirage said picking up the tin of yellow paint. "Lay down" Sunstreaker did as he was told and lay back on the berth, Mirage climbed on top of him, legs ether side of Sunny's hips. Un-subspacing a brush, mirage set to work on the flaky paintwork of Sunstreaker.

"hey! Be careful where you sick that thing!" Sunny yelped as the brush slide over his pelvic area, making him shudder. A Cruel smiled spread across the spy's face, taking in pleasure as he watched the powerful, bloodthirsty warrior squirm under his touch. Sunstreaker sat up and came face to face with Mirage, the blue and white was straddling his lap. Without warning Sunny pulled Mirage into a big bear hug, the noble melted into it enjoying the closeness.

"Thank you" was all the yellow said, letting go of his captive. Mirage looked down at himself, his paint now covered in smudges of yellow, making him look slightly peculiar. Grinning Sunstreaker pulled the mech down to lie beside him on the berth. Both fell into recharge locked in each other's embraces.

0o0o0o

Ratchet opened the Med-Bay to let the special ops mission mechs come in for repairs. Jazz hobbled in with Prowl, Prowl being over bearing as usual. Ratchet left his patients to get settled and went to check on Sunstreaker. The back observation room held more than just one mech. Mirage-covered in yellow paint- was snuggled up into Sunstreaker's chest. Ratchet didn't want to know what had happened last night, nor did he want to ask but he was happy that for once, both were recharging with a smiled on their faces.

0o0o0o

**This is the note Sunny read (I got most of it from youtube videos about suicide because I'm just too cool)**

_This is the reason why_

_Somewhere between our laughs…. our long talks and all our little jokes…_

_I fell in love with him_

_There was a time when he made me happy…_

_He's the one I love with every piece of my spark_

_Without him…I'm nothing._

_I cant live without him._

_I love him and I'll never know whether he loves me_

_Please help me…my spark is broken and I think I'm going to die_

_I still love him though_

_The only person I've ever truly loved…has left me with a broken spark_

_My world came crashing down…when I realised…_

_I was holding onto a dream that was never going to come true…_

_I'm so confused…should I smile because he's resting? Or cry? Because that's all he will ever be…_

_Living is such a task when I don't have him_

_I love him so much…_

_But I still love him. With all the little piece of this wasted…broken spark of mine._

_And every day…I catch my reflection…I see the same broken spark._

_But the hardest part about walking away…_

_Is knowing he won't be running after me_

_Tears are forever streaming down my face…_

_He doesn't know…and he wouldn't care._

_Tonight…when I settle down to rest…you can be sure it'll be over him I'm crying over…_

_And I can be sure it'll never end_

_Another lonely night _

_With empty dreams_

_So. Now you know the reason_

_Goodbye my lover_

_Goodbye my friend_

_You have been the one_

_You have been the one for me_

_Goodbye my lover_

_Goodbye my friend_

_I will always love you_

0o0o0o

**Foot note:** yeah sorry its so long XD I just couldn't stop writing and I kinda didn't give this chapter to Sunny ( I'm sorry babes) XD yep going to bed now! Night! (Review please =D)


	7. Sideswipe

**Authors note: **hey guyz! *wave* hows u? lol I have concussion from my pony head butting me so soz if this chap is a bit wacko. Slash no likey no watchy (wtf?)

**Disclaimer:** I hate to say I don't own transformers =c but I do own an OC called Whirlwind! XD

0o0o0o

It had been one earth month since Sunstreaker had been discharged from the Med-Bay. One earth month since Mirage had to make room for another autobot in his quarters because Sunstreaker avoided his own quarters like it contained cosmic rust. Once again Mirage felt helpless, Sunny needed to accept the death of his twin, but avoiding everything that reminded him of Sideswipe was not the way. _How do you move on when half of you is dead? _Mirage thought to himself while watching the remaining twin rearrange his possessions that he had brought over from the Med-Bay. Yet again. Sighing, Mirage snuck up behind Sunstreaker, snaking his arms around the yellow waist, pulling the warrior into an embrace. He had to help Sunstreaker.

"Stop working Sunshine," Mirage felt Sunny wince at the use of Sideswipe's old name for him, "come out with me, I want to show you something." He said thinking of a way that might help Sunny start to accept Sides's death.

"No" was the reply he got. Not one to give up easily, Mirage pressed on, trying to convince the mech to leave the room.

"Come on you big dandelion, lets do something _fun"_ yet again Sunny winced and pulled away.

"Leave me alone Raj"

"No"

"You are so annoying, you know that." Sunny chuckled and spun round to face the spy. Smiling said spy pulled down Sunstreaker's face to capture his lips in a brief kiss.

"Yes" Mirage smirked looking up at Sunny with big optics. Sunny stared down at him before giving in.

"Oh fine! What do you have in mind?" beaming, Mirage grabbed Sunny's hand and pulled him towards the door.

"Just follow me"

0o0o0o

Prowl sat at his desk, overlooking the reports he had been given-most of them badly filled in-when the door of his office opened. The tactician did not look up from Windcharger and Wheeljack's report on their last patrol. Another black and white jumped on the desk and came nose to nose with the second in command. Prowl frowned and set the datapad aside.

"Heya Prowler" Jazz snickered before placing a kiss on the tactician's lips, "how's yer work goin'?" Sighing Prowl pushed the distracting bot off his desk.

"Jazz I'm still on duty" he muttered, picking up the datapad again and began scrolling through it. Jazz could not take being ignored to well, so he grabbed the datapad and flung it across the room. Prowl glared at the visored mech as he crawled onto Prowl's desk on all fours.

"Yer _my_ bondmate Prowler, ya knew the risks." Prowl smiled and clutched Jazz's face and locked lips, kissing deeply, then pulled away.

"What is it Jazz I have a lot of work to do" Jazz slid his legs under him so he was kneeling on the desk.

"I saw Sunny and Raj leaving the base" the saboteur said smugly "I should leave ya to talk to bots more often." Prowl shook his head.

"Why should some talk I had with Mirage two earth months ago mean anything now?" Jazz smiled down at his other half watching the door wings twitch in confusion.

"Coz it was that night ya talked to him that Raj and Sunny shacked up." Prowl took no notice of the remark and picked up another datapad, only to have Jazz rip that one from his grasp as well.

"Jazz! Please! Behave!" the SIC cried. An alarm sounded, informing the two autobots of the change of shift. Jazz's grin grew.

"Ya off duty now"

"Yes" before Prowl could say anymore, he was pinned to his chair while Jazz sat in his lap, Ravishing his mouth.

0o0o0o

The air was cold in the valley Mirage had taken Sunstreaker. The two drove along the floor of the valley until Mirage pulled over by a high wall of metal, half hidden by trees. The noble transformed and pushed the heavy gate out of the way. Curious Sunstreaker transformed and followed his companion inside. The fenced off area wasn't very big, grass covered the ground and there were two avenues of trees. At the end of both avenues was a slab of marble. Sunny realized where he was.

"I used to come here everyday when Hound died, it helped me so much." Mirage admitted, "it was nice to talk to him, I thought maybe you would like to talk to Sideswipe." The spy indicated to the second avenue, not saying a word Sunstreaker walked towards the trees, completely unprepared for what he was going to see. At the end was a slab of marble, a red autobot insignia place neatly at the top, below a name was inscribed; SIDESWIPE. The warrior collapsed to his knees and placed a hand over the name, tears welling in his optics. A cold breeze brushed over the yellow armour plating making the mech shiver.

"I miss you" he finally said, the words were pained and a black hand squeezed his shoulder. Some how the simple gesture gave him the courage to carry on "it's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go, it's my fault your dead, I was so stupid! I should have watched my back; I'm such an idiot! It's my fault and I will always carry that burden!" he broke down into tears at the realization. Mirage watched, slightly shocked at what he had heard, it wasn't right for someone to blame himself over a death that wasn't their fault.

"Don't Sunny, don't do this to yourself." Mirage said, only to be smacked back by a strong arm.

"You don't understand." A hiss escaped the teary mech. Mirage nodded and walked away, towards where Hound lay, knowing he needed a long talk with him. Once alone Sunny started to cry again, letting the tears flow down his face. Soon he used up all his energy reserves and fell into recharge on the ground.

0o0o0o

Sunstreaker was back in _his _quarters, everything the same as it used to be, including a red Lamborghini grinning at him.

"Wondered when you were gunna get here!" Sideswipe laughed, "I'm gunna have to thank Mr Invisible somehow." Sunstreaker looked at his twin in confusion, then sadness. It was just a dream.

"Your dead and I just feel so numb because of it." Sideswipe made a face.

"You always did know how to dampen the atmosphere, yes I am dead but I still exist in your spark, well half of a spark, but that doesn't matter." Sides sat on his berth opposite to Sunny, who looked very guilty. "Hey bro it's not your fault! Don't beat yourself up about it!"

"When I lost you, I lost the smile on my face Sides, you were my only friend, the only bot I ever trusted and I got you killed." Sunstreaker looked away to hid his face.

"I hate causing you so much pain. I thought you would let go of the guilt when Mirage came along." Sides confessed " but no! You have to push him away didn't you; he was only trying to help! You always messed up everything good in your life when I wasn't there!" Sunny's head snapped up, a flash of anger in his optics.

"I didn't push him away Sides, its just I'm not ready to let you go."

"You did push him away! Get over yourself Sunshine!" Sunstreaker was taken aback by his brother's yelling, "just forget me, I'm not worth all this." Sides gave his yellow counter part a stern glare. Sunny shook his head in disbelief.

"Don't say that, how can I live without you?" Sunny felt panic rising from within him, "I cant just for get you!"

"Just let me go! It's better than pushing everyone away!" Sunny huffed defeated. "I'm dead Sunny, your not. Keep living if not for me then Mirage." Sides placed a hand over Sunny's, looking him in the optic.

"Why Mirage?" he asked confused. Sideswipe just laughed and patted his brother's forearm.

"You really are clueless, aren't you!" he sniggered, "You have been snogging the face off a noble and you claim he means nothing to you! Look Sunflower, he cares for you, it hurts loving someone who doesn't love you back you know." Sides laughed harder at the flabbergasted look on the yellow's face.

"Mirage…loves me?" he choked out at last. Sides nodded giving his brother a sympathetic look.

"And I think you love him back, you two belong together." To Sunny's horror the room started to warp and fade away, as did Sideswipe. Crying out Sunstreaker sat bolt upright on a berth. _Funny, _he though, _how did I get here?_ Quickly he sussed out where he was. Mirage's Quarters. Looking around Sunny realized he was alone on the berth and Mirage was slumped over in a chair in an uncomfortable recharge. Remembering what Sides had said the yellow mech hopped off the berth and strode over to the spy.

"Hey Raj, why don't you come and recharge on the berth with me?" he said shaking the dozy mech. Mirage looked thankful as he stood up. "Raj I…I love you." The noble looked up with his gold optics smiling.

"I love you to Sunstreaker."

0o0o0o

**footnote:** llloooollll longest chapter yet XD tbh I had to cut loads out and put them into chapter 8 XD yeah Siders is only in there coz Hotimus Prime wouldn't stop nagging me to! XD hope you guys like it! I'm so running out of ideas so if you want something to happen let me know!! Thanks!


	8. Spark

**Author's note:** Dzirkstele is Latvian for spark- why do I know that? - Google translator lol it has nothing to do with the chapter tho!!! XD aw dam French exam at school tomorrow I should be sleeping

**Warning SLASH Interfacing fun- no like no read.**

**Disclaimer:** Iz do not own…damn

0o0o0o

"Hey it will be alright," Mirage cooed, holding Sunstreaker's hand. They were standing outside Sunny's old quarters. Somehow Mirage had convinced Sunny to come to his old quarters to 'collect items', the truth was Raj wanted his lover to have some sort of closer about Sideswipe. Right now both 'bots were regretting coming but both determined to show the other they were strong. Sunny looked down, vanquished.

"I don't know Raj, I…I got stuck in there once…I don't want to get stuck again." The Lamborghini want to run away from the door, to flee from the dark place that he had welcomed, beckoned even. He didn't want to slip back into that numb state; He had only just started to _feel_ again.

"You won't, I'm here," the Noble squeezed that warrior's hand, the small gesture showed Sunstreaker how much the other mech was supporting him, comforting him. "Come on, we're not getting anywhere standing out here." The blue and white entered the code to the door as his companion told it to him. The door slowly slid open, stale air drifted to greet them in a sad ghost of the sorrow it had bore witness to. A reassuring hand apprehended Sunstreaker's, tenderly leading him into the room that beheld his nightmares and cries of pain. He watched Mirage cautiously, letting his optics follow the slim frame around his prison of torment, gold optics soon found his and he realized he had stopped moving. Sunstreaker slowly looked down and saw the invisible line that kept him from crossing the room, crossing the room to his brother's side.

"You…we can't go over there, that's Sideswipe's half." He whispered, barely audible. Not saying anything Mirage slid up to he beloved and stroked a finger down him face. The warrior shuddered under the contact, it felt _so good. _

"I'm sure he wont mind" the spy said his lips brushing over the combatant's lips as he spoke, drawing more shudders from the mech. Sunstreaker moaned in desire as Mirage kissed him deeply, taking advantage of the moan to slip his glossa into the open mouth. The Lamborghini couldn't hold back anymore, he slammed Mirage against the wall, not breaking the kiss until he felt a pair of legs wrap around his hips. At some point the noble had slung his arms around Sunny's neck and was now smiling mischievously at the mech he now held. A quite noise of something sliding back caught Sunstreaker's attention, he looked down to see Mirage had retracted his interfacing panel and was now caressing the warrior's, all to happy the solider retracted his as well, both tingled in anticipation.

0o0o0o

Two black and whites walked down the corridor of the barracks, both were tired from a long orn of work wanting nothing more than to recharge next to each other. Jazz entwined his hand in Prowl's and rested his head against the SIC's shoulder, enjoying the feel of his bondmate. The pair was glad that they had time to themselves for once instead of running everything while Prime was away on a mission. An unexpected scream made the two jumped to alert, reaching to grab their weapons if necessary. That is until they heard just what the scream was saying.

"UH…SUNSTREAKER!!!...UHG…DON'T STOP!!!" the couple stared at each other in disbelief. Jazz let a smiled spread across his face.

"At least we know Sunny and Raj are getting along just fine" he snickered. One look at Prowl and Jazz saw his other half seize up as his CPU froze up. "Wow Prowler, you do know how to party." He muttered, dragging the crashed bot back to their shared quarters.

0o0o0o

Mirage sat in the rec room with Bluestreak and Jazz, all of the quietly sipping their Energon, well that is all but Bluestreak who was blabbering on about this and that. Much to the noble's demise Sunstreaker had patrol with Wheeljack this shift, leaving him with the head of special ops and the sharp shooter who didn't know how to shut up. Finally Blue ceased talking in favour of some Energon. Jazz was the first to notice this silence and fill it.

"So Raj how's the interfacin'?" Blue snorted up his Energon and started to splutter, while Mirage looked at his soupier with a disapproving look.

"Jazz, please, Bluestreak is present," he said indicating to the still choking bot. Jazz smirked and raised an optic ridge though you couldn't tell as it was hidden behind the visor.

"Ya know yer very loud, me 'nd Prowler could hear ya down the hall." He sniggered. Mirage cast his mind back to the unplanned event that happened a couple of orns ago in Sunny's quarters. The spy winced as he realized Jazz and Prowl must of heard everything because nether Him or Sunstreaker shut the door. "That bad was it?"

"What!? No! erm…" Mirage panicked, trying to find some way of explaining himself. He gave up in the end and just spilled it even if Bluestreak was present. "It wasn't planned, I wanted to help Sunny move on and accept Sideswipe's death by showing him things to do with his brother, one of those things was to try and get him into his own quarters and you already know how it ends." Jazz kept smirking, unsatisfied by the lack of details.

"Com'on man, that all ya got? Did he tell ya anything? Did ya merge sparks with him?" Mirage sighed it looked like it was going to be a long orn with Jazz working with him on the next shift as well as relaxing in the rec room with him right now.

"Yeah we did merge sparks, right after he told me how much he loved me." This time the noble wore the smirk while two bots stared at him, mouths open.

"He said that to you! O Primus that's great! How many times has he said it? You know that Sid-" Jazz cut Blue off before he could say something he would regret.

"Wow Raj, seems ya tamed the psychopathic warrior." Before Mirage could answer an alarm rang loud and clear as did Red Alert's voice.

"PROWL AND SUNSTREAKER UNDER ATTACK BY SEEKERS, PROWL DOWN, BACK UP REQUIERED!" Jazz jumped up a worried look mared his once happy face, Mirage jumped up as well hearing _'Sunstreaker'_ and '_Seekers'_ in the same sentence.

_Primus this can't be good!_ Was the last thought that ran through the CPU of both special ops members as they ran for the door.

0o0o0o

**Footnote: **lol omg half 2 in the morning baby!!!! XD this chapter is the reason why I should not write this late at night lol XD review if u like.


	9. Vengeance

**Authors note:** I totally was not playing mech quest and making pancakes when I was meant to be writing this. Anyway set right after chapter 8 lol ive written a plan of chapters up 2 chapter 12 lol n ive written the last part of the last chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own….dam it.

0o0o0o

Sunstreaker hissed at the seeker he had pinned to the ground. Skywarp tried to push the enraged mech off him but failed miserably. Thundercracker had been knocked out by the autobot tactician before he too had been offlined. Starscream was nowhere to be seen not that the yellow warrior cared; all he wanted was the energon from the teleporter's fuel lines running down his armour. Skywarp knew he couldn't hold out much longer, his cockpit had been smashed in, disabling his teleportation systems and severing many fuel lines. Sunstreaker hissed again as the seeker tried to speak.

"Mercy…Mercy _please!" _he choked tasting the energon in his mouth as the 'bot beat him to scrap.

"Why should _I_ grant _you_ mercy _scum" _Sunstreaker's optics burned bright as the seeker tried to teleport, flickering in and out of existence but the efforts were wasted. "You murdered my brother! You don't deserve mercy!" he snarled and delivered a finishing blow. The warrior still held the unconscious seeker to the ground, feeling satisfied.

"Remove your hands from Skywarp autobot" that audio grating voice made Sunny jump and spin round. Starscream stood proud, wings hitched up into an unnatural angle, null-rays fired up and aimed at both Prowl and Sunstreaker. "If you kill him, you are no better than he is"

"What do you know of morels Starscream? You don't know how it feels to loose a brother" the warrior growled, his anger deepened when the Air Commander laughed.

"You have no idea autobot, so remove your hands from _my_ brother" the tri-coloured seeker walked over to the fallen Thundercracker and started to check his systems, Sunstreaker watched him carefully. "Your lucky, my other brother will be alright, he's only stunned." He said at last "Now, where was I? o yes I was just about to destroy you! You'll see your stupid twin soon!" Sunstreaker refused to let the horror he felt show on his face. _How could I leave Mirage alone again?_ He thought, offlining his optics so he didn't have to see his demise. He waited for a few breems before shrieks of rage found his audios. Sunny quickly onlined his optics, the sight that greeted him made him smiled in satisfaction. Starscream was wrestling with the thin air, but it wasn't air it was his beautiful noble, coming to his rescue. A hand gripped his arm and pulled him up. Sunny came face to visor with Jazz.

"Hey man don't worry, Raj knows how to look after himself" a scream stopped them both and their heads snapped towards their comrade, Starscream had been thrown on the floor and was now patching up Skywarp. The scream had come from Thundercracker, who was now perched mid-air, probably on Mirage's back. Jazz raised his blaster aiming to shoot a hole in one of the blue seekers wings, suddenly a blue hand gripped his arm, and confused Jazz gazed into the optics of the decepticon SIC. A powerful pleading was foreign in the blood.

"Please, I need Thundercracker to help me get Skywarp back to the base,_ please_ he will die otherwise!" Starscream cried, Jazz lowered his weapon. He hadn't ever seen this side of the unstable seeker, which meant something was very badly wrong. The saboteur peered down at the prone body of Skywarp, the cockpit smashed- viciously sparking-one wing torn, the other completely missing and dents and scraps covered the rest of his body, the worst bit was the pool of Energon he was lying in.

"You can go, I'm sorry for putting your brother in this sate." Jazz was totally shocked at Sunstreaker, _since when did he ever apologise for beating a decepticon? Hang on did he just say `brother`?_ He thought to himself quickly. "I hope you can find it in your spark to forgive me."

"Do not fret autobot, this is war and we are enemies, casualties happen but Sky should be alright as long as we stay with him." Starscream answered, slowly picking up Skywarp's legs "T.C.! forget the autobots! We need to get Sky back!" hearing his name the sonic seeker lept off the spy's back and transformed into jet mode. Starscream gingerly placed the teleporter on his wingmates back before transforming himself. The autobots watched as the jets took off.

"What was that for Sunny! Ya just let them go!" the TIC cried angrily.

"You saw the state 'Warp was in! They were going to lose him! No one deserves to lose a brother! I know!" Sunny hissed back, glaring at the Porsche. Mirage made a coughing sound with his vocaliser to interrupt the moment.

"Come on we should report to Ratchet." He said, supporting a groggy Prowl.

0o0o0o

The two seekers watched over their wingmate. They were the only ones in the Med-Bay, Hook had been called out after painstakingly rewiring the delicate circuitry in Skywarp's cockpit, both had been told to keep an optic on the teleporter just in case his systems rejected the repairs. Hook wouldn't admit it but he did care about the bots he repaired and fought with but the command trine knew it, the amount of times he had to fix Starscream after Megatron slagged him and let the worried seekers stay by his side. Thundercracker shuddered when he thought about the autobot medic nicked-named 'the hatchet', what would he have done in this position? It didn't bare thinking about. Starscream checked the monitors, noting down any changes.

"How is he?" Thundercracker asked his brother. Starscream shook his head.

"Nothings different, hes stable but-" he was cut off by the comm. Link flaring into life. The air commander growled when he recognised the frequency.

_//what Megatron!//_ he snarled down the comm.,

_//Starscream, Thundercracker, report to the command deck at once!//_

_//and leave Skywarp? No chance!//_ Starscream hissed

_//do not disobey me or you will be punished//_

_//how dare y-//_

_//we'll be there// _Thundercracker cut Starscream off. The link went dead and the two brothers glared at each other before the blue seeker just shrugged and walked out.

0o0o0o

"Sunstreaker sit still!" Ratchet was at the end of his patience with the constantly fidgeting warrior, "your behaving like a fragging sparkling!"

"I want to see Mirage! Is he ok?" Ratchet brought the wrench he was holding down on to Sunny's helm. Mirage, Prowl and Sunstreaker were brought into the Med-Bay a joor ago, Prowl had been released seeming as he had only hit his head but was under strict orders not to work, though he probably was back in his office right now. Mirage had some internal damage, that by the looks of things was going to take a while for it to heal, and then there was Sunstreaker, who only had a few scratches and dents that could of waited, but the twin was driving the medic insane with constant questions about what he was doing.

"Shut up and sit still!" this time the yellow bot listened and sat still. The CMO huffed as he continued banging out dents.

0o0o0o

"I can't believe that slagger! Demand we turn up for a meeting then turn up late himself!" Starscream was fuming, as was Thundercracker, the meeting was over their incompetence and saying they will be punished to make sure it would never happen again, though they were never given the punishment, just dismissed. Both seekers now were making they're way back to the Med-Bay. Thundercracker was really more concerned about why the medical wing of the base was in total darkness; Hook always made sure it was lit. He shook off the feeling that something was wrong; the paranoia would just waste precious energy.

"T.C., why is no one around? I mean there's no medics, no bots, nobody!" the blue seeker could hear the worry in his trine leaders voice._ So he sensed it to._ The door to the Med-Bay was wide open, they had left it closed, the wingmates walked in tripping over various items on the floor. The place was trashed. They exchanged worried looks and started search for Skywarp.

They found him.

Dead.

"Thunder! Skywarps over here!" The blue seeker flew over to where Starscream was, he was sobbing. "He's dead!" he wailed. T.C. looked at the gapping hole in Skywarps chassis where his spark was meant to be. The hole its self was familiar, he had seen it before on Starscream and knew right away what had done it. A fusion cannon.

"Megatron" the sonic seeker hissed realizing this was they're punishment, this was how Megatron was going to make sure they never failed. Only now, the seekers were distraught. Someone had to pay.

0o0o0o

Sunny sat in the rec room with Bluestreak. Mirage was in Med-Bay for a two earth weeks while Ratchet fixes his internals, thus leading to Sunstreaker's extreme boredom but not his wooziness.

"You alright Sunny? You look like slag no offence, how much longer tell Mirage is out? Hes fun you know he-"

"Bluestreak please shut up" Sunny said lacking the emotion behind it but it still worked.

"Hey, ya alright?" Sunny looked up at Jazz and smiled slightly. "Aw whats wrong ya came tell me" he said sitting down next to Blue on the opposite side of the table to Sunstreaker.

"It's nothing Jazz, systems just not used to the repairs yet" Sunny told him and went back to drinking his Energon. The TIC nodded and looked around to see who was in the room with them but it was only Ironhide and Cliffjumper who was off duty at the same time as them.

"Jazz are you ever on duty?" Blue asked looking confused, Jazz just laughed before turning to look at Sunny again.

"whats it been since ya got repaired? Two maybe three orns? Yer systems must be used to 'em by now, ya might wanna get that checked out man." Sunny just nodded and looked away from his friends. _Maybe I should get checked out,_ he thought _but then again its probably just nothing._ The rest of the shift was spent laughing and joking around at-Blue mostly- but it did help take Sunny's mind of the sickening feeling in his tanks.

0o0o0o

**foot note: **soz 4 killing Warp but it was necessary 2 the plot XD omg I missed the post so Screamer n Rodimus r spending the nite at the post office poor babys XD till next time 3


	10. Surprises

**Authors note:** again I am so sorry bout killing warp off! This chapter hopefully is a bit of a twist! XD I tried my best!

**Disclaimer: **no Iz not own =C

0o0o0o

2 months later.

There it was again. That disgusting retching sound that only scared Mirage more and more, night after night. It had gone on too long, Sunstreaker always said he was fine, put Mirage kept waking to find his lover purging his tanks on the floor of their quarters. Mirage wanted to believe Sunstreaker when he said nothing was wrong but how could he ignore the sings that something was so wrong. Tonight was no exception to this, it was _meant _to get better, it was _meant_ to have passed by now but it only got worse the longer they left it. Mirage onlined his optics to find Sunny hunched over, trying not to expel the contense of his tanks, shudders wracked his frame as each surge attacked him. The spy slid behind the warrior and tried to comfort him, to take his mind off the pain that his over taxed systems caused him but as usual the spy failed.

"Sunny…"

"I'm not going to Medical" Mirage had this fight every time and every time he lost. This time he was determined to win. Sunstreaker _needed_ help but he was too proud to seek it. Obviously his arrogance hadn't died with Sideswipe, but his temper did, his spirit.

"Sunny I'm not going to take no for an answer" the noble gritted his dental plates as he got pushed back by a strong, yellow hand.

"Forget it. I'm not going." Sunstreaker spat out before vomiting violently on the floor. The twin drew quick breaths of air in through his intakes to cool his systems. Mirage jumped off the berth and retrieved a well-used mop to soak up the half processed Energon.

"Prowl is going to hunt you down if you don't turn up for patrol, _again_" he said, gold optics focused on cleaning the floor, "and then what are you going to do?"

"I'll tell him to slag off"

"And get thrown in the brig? What if you throw up in there? Ratchet would be down on you like a megatonne of struts and you would be _dragged_ to the Med-bay." Sunstreaker ignored the race car and continued to purge. The battle was not over yet; Mirage would get his stubborn lover to a Medic if it were the last thing he'd do.

0o0o0o

Deep in the Decepticon underwater base two brothers mourned, held on to each other's hands, helms resting against each other. It would be lies to say the command trine were upset. They were devastated. The loss of their counterpart, wingmate was hurtful enough but Skywarp had been their _brother_; nothing could hurt like that except the death of a bondmate. The seekers knew _who_ to blame for their pain but the coward had disappeared by time they had stormed up to the command deck. _He_ still hadn't returned. _Coward_ the word hissed around Starscream's processor like an angry snake. Starscream hugged Thundercracker close to him when a solemn sob escaped the sonic seeker. Starscream felt it was_ his_ duty to look after _his_ brothers after their creators had died, being the oldest he tried to get a job to feed the younglings that were his brothers at the time and now he had failed. Shame spread throughout the SIC's spark.

"_He _needs to pay Star" Starscream already knew that. He already had it planned

"As soon as _he_ steps foot in this base I'll rip his spark from his chest." He snarled, the anger flaring up. Hands stroked down the plains of his now black wings. Black not the usual red and white. _Black the colour of death_ thought Starscream bitterly. The two brothers had taken this measure when the found Megatron gone, they didn't plan on repainting them back. The door to their shared quarters slid open, the light slicing through the darkness like a knife. The seekers looked up hopeful, praying somehow it was Skywarp coming to tell them it was a joke, but their hopes were dashed by the cold, emotionless voice of Soundwave.

"Megatron has requested your presence. Aggression: not advised." The decepticon TIC stood aside to let them exit the room. They silently walked towards the command deck. As soon as the doors opened, Starscream lunged and tackled his leader to the ground.

"YOU SLAGGING BASTARD!" he screamed, laying punch after punch into Megatron's face. Thundercracker remained passive but as soon as hands started to reach for his brother, he lost it and started to fight off the mechs dragging his trine leader away. Rage flew through his systems, unable to control himself, the blue seeker shot at anything that moved not caring whether or not it was threatening soon a pair of strong arms. Anger still fresh Thundercracker kicked at the shins of his captor, screaming at the injustice of Skywarp's murder.

"Cool it Thunder." Blitzwing whispered in his audio. T.C. didn't want to cool it, he wanted his brother to rest knowing his murderer was a sparking pile of scrap. Megatron stood up and glared at the now offline form of Starscream.

"Thundercracker! Explain your insubordination!" Thundercracker met the gunformer's glare with ease.

"You killed Skywarp." He spat. A few mechs started muttering to each other.

"You will pay for that false accusation" growled Megatron. T.C.'s optics brightened to a dangerous blood red.

"No, we won't pay. YOU WILL"

"YOU GLITCH!" Megatron yelled and backhanded the seeker, making his fall offline. "Blitzwing, Astrotrain! Take these slagheaps to the brig."

"Yes sir!" they answered in duo and with that they left, seekers in tow.

0o0o0o

Mirage didn't know how he had done it but somehow he managed to get Sunstreaker to Med-Bay. It might have something to do with the warrior being in a deep recharge due to his lack of energy but that didn't matter, Ratchet was checking him out and will locate and delete the virus. Mirage smiled to himself feeling better as he walked off towards the monitor room for his shift. Yes, tonight Sunstreaker and he were going to recharge well for the first time in one and a half lunar-cycles.

0o0o0o

Sunstreaker felt weird. The berth beneath him was not his, that much was obvious. He slowly onlined his optics, still groggy from the lack of energy, a blurry outline of a mech came into view. He inwardly groaned when the outline of a chevron formed. _Slag Prowl found me and now he wants to tell me off, wow I must have collapsed on him during his lecture or something, _a million and one thoughts ran through Sunny's processor. When his optics finally focused he saw Ratchet in front of him, not Prowl and that was worse.

"How are you feeling? Don't lie Mirage told me about your constant purging." The Medic stood up straight picking up a scanner, "now that you have _finally_ decided to get up, I'm going to run some scans." Sunstreaker internally winced, he didn't want to get scanned, he didn't want to know he was slowly dieing, he already knew that. Now though, he couldn't help but feel relived, if the Medic saw fit he would put Sunny out of his misery.

_Don't you dare Sunny! Don't you dare stop shining!!!_

There were those words again. They haunted him every time he thought death was close. It was so unfair. The warrior realized that Ratchet was waiting and gave him a quick nod.

"Ok Sunstreaker, lie down on your back and we can get started." The yellow mech complied and let the scanner do a full sweep of his body. A few breems later the Medic frowned at the readings.

"What?" Sunny demanded suddenly feeling very unsure.

"Sunstreaker, have you merged sparks with someone recently?" he asked, optic ridges pulled down into a thrown.

"Well that's kind of personal don't you think?" the warrior joked. The Medic on the other hand did not find it funny.

"Just answer the slagging question pitspawn!" Sunny chuckled to himself; it had always been fun to wind the Medic up.

"Fine! Yeah I did and with Mirage like two lunar-cycles ago." The warrior said suddenly a sickly feeling shot through his tanks. "Why does it matter?"

"For how long?"

"What?"

"How long did you merge your sparks!" Sunny had to think about that and the fuming Medic was not helping.

"I don't know! One or two klicks! Less than a breem at most! We were careful ok! No way could a bond form!" the yellow mech yelled in a panic stricken tone. _This cannot be happening! _He screamed at himself.

"Well. You. Weren't. Careful. Enough!" the Medic scolded, he spun round and activated his comm..

//_MIRAGE GET YOUR AFT TO THE MED-BAY NOW!!!//_ The CMO stormed into his office and started cursing. A breem or so later Mirage skidded through the door, throwing Sunny a concerned look.

"Mirage. Aft. Berth. Now." Ratchet yelled as he came out his office carrying a couple of datapads.

"Ratchet what's wrong?" Mirage asked, worry layered his voice. Ratchet smacked the spy over the back of the head with the datapads.

"What's wrong is I have to put up with everyone's slag and I don't have the time to look after horny bots and it doesn't help Prime if one of his best warriors is carrying!" the end of Ratchet's mini rant ended in a roar but its what he said that stunned to two sitting on the berth speechless. _Did he just say I'm carrying?!"_ Sunny thought to himself, confusion flooded his spark.

"Hang on, Sunny's carrying a sparkling?" the noble queried bravely before he got smacked over the head again.

"Yes! This is why only BONDED couples spark merge because things like this happen!" The Medic thrust the datapads at them. "It also explains why you have been purging Sunny." He paused, "look you two have to make a choice, if you want I can terminate the pregnancy or you can keep it, if you do you will need some of your armour removed. Look through the datapads and call me when you've reached a decision." And with that the CMO retreated to his office. The lovers sat side by side, Sunny's hand instinctively flew to his abdomen. Mirage flicked on the first datapad and scrolled through it not really taking it in.

"I don't think I can do this Raj" Sunny whispered, the words burnt his mouth to say but he really didn't.

"Sunny what's wrong? When he told you your face lit up, I thought you were happy." Mirage gripped a yellow hand in his. Sunny looked down.

"I'd rather not tell you…sorry"

"You can trust me Sunny, I promise it will stay between us" Mirage widened his gold optics and Sunny melted under the stare.

"Fine but you wont like it" Sunny started, "As a sparkling…I was abused, the unwanted twin. My creators always treasure Sideswipe over me, they always told me that if the spark hadn't split it would have been Sideswipe. He got every thing he ever wanted, everyone talked to him like he was special. I was frequently beaten for talking to other bots who spoke to Sides, sometimes I got looked in a small cleaning closet" Sunstreaker's fans kicked in to cool down his systems as he went on, "they said…they said I was a disgrace, too…too ugly to be seen outside my quarters," a smirk played on the warriors lips, "so once when they locked me in that closet, I grabbed the heavy duty bleach and poured it onto my chassis. Oh Primus how it hurt! but it got me out. The enforcers arrived to take Sides and me away." Mirage frowned at the slightly odd confession. _The only way out was to burn himself? _The yellow sucked in more air and continued. "Of course Sides tried to keep my creators from hitting me but it wasn't the physical abuse that marked me and made me the way I am today, no it was those slagging words! I still hear them leering at me calling me ugly and saying I'm unfit for even maintenance work! Raj how can I bring a sparkling into this world when that's all I'm worth!" Mirage pulled the shaking mech into a hug, Sunny buried his head into the noble's chest plate and Mirage stroked one of the vents on the side of Sunny's head.

"Don't let them say you are not beautiful, they can get slagged for all I care, just stay true to you and you only." he cooed letting the sympathy show in his voice, Sunny looked up with thankful optics, "and you are the most worthy mech I could hope for but in the end this is your body, your decision to make, not mine."

"But Raj its your sparkling too" The spy rocked his lover gently and brought they're faces to a level height before kissing the warrior gently.

"But it's your decision" he whispered into an audio. Sunstreaker nodded then sat up.

"Do you think you could get Ratch for me? I…I've made my choice."

0o0o0o

**Foot note:** lol thank Hotimus Prime 4 the story bout Sunny getting preggers XD lol tis alright o n I should have done this like 10 chapters ago but heres the time thingy: (I swear I made half of them up)

Klick : 1.2 minutes

Breem: 8.3 minutes

Joor: 1 hour

Orn: day

Lunar-cycle: 1 month

Orbital-cycle: 1 year

Vorn: 83 years – cybertronian year

Decaorn: ten orns-cybertronian week


	11. Unexpected

**A/N:** hey guys! I'm not dead! Just had my aft kicked all month by endless exams and no time to do anything! Fun right? Well this chapter is slightly longer than normal so I hope it makes up for the wait!

**DISCLAIMER: **alas I remain poor as I do not make money from this story =[

**Klick : 1.2 minutes **

**Breem: 8.3 minutes**

**Joor: 1 hour**

**Orn: day**

**Lunar-cycle: 1 month**

**Orbital-cycle: 1 year**

**Vorn: 83 years – cybertronian year**

**Decaorn: ten orns-cybertronian week**

**On with the story!!**

0o0o0o

"_Mirage!!! Open Up!!!" _

_Frantic banging interrupted the noble from his bleak demure. The banging continued as Mirage sighed and pushed off his berth, he subspaced the datapad he had just spilt his spark-felt misery onto and place his rifle back in its rack on the far orange wall before sucking in a long draught of air through his intakes to clam himself down. How dare he be interrupted when he was about to end it all, to join his lover, his Hound. The ugly, orange walls glared at him accusingly, calling him a wimp for not carrying out his plan, for not pulling the trigger. Mirage felt the familiar sensation of failure seep into his very being, weighing him down._

"_Seriously Mirage!! Open the fragging door!!!!" Mirage realised the pent up air in his intakes and rebooted his CPU quickly to clear his head, then and only then did he open his door. And almost wished he hadn't, the red blur that sped into his quarters quickly slammed the door home and locked it in a hurry, it was a couple of klicks later when another round of banging sounded. _

"_SIDESWIPE GET YOUR NO GOOD FRAGGING AFT OUT HERE!!!"_

_Mirage froze, Sunstreaker sounded livid and it was only now did the noble glance at his unwanted visitor. Sideswipe stood, slumped against the wall, trying to control his intakes between snorts of laughter. Mirage regretted hiding the red twin right there. He couldn't deal with the twins idiocy at the moment he had harder things to cope with, such as the death of his beloved tracker._

"_Aw man Sunny!! You should have seen your face!!!" Sideswipe bellowed through the now vibrating door. No doubt Sunstreaker was trying to pull it from the frame. _Stupid moron,_ the racecar thought coldly to himself. He had given up joining Hound for this? Sideswipe looked up and gave an apologetic smile, the red twins stood and walked over to the gold opticed mech, he place his hands on Mirage's shoulders and face him Squarely._

"_Sideswipe, this better be worth upsetting your brother." The spy hissed at the red Lamborghini but the fierce tone didn't phase the over confident prankster. His smile just turned to one of pity._

"_I'm sorry for doing this, bringing my brother back that is" Sideswipe looked down and away before finally continuing, "Look Raj look after Sunny for me, I cant anymore and he trusts you so much, I can tell, he's trying to be more open bless him." The warrior just grinned a lope sided grin and gazed around, his optics settled onto the gun in its place on the wall, something about it made Sides shake his head sadly and mutter under his intake. _

"_What?!" Mirage almost screamed, he was becoming increasingly annoyed when he noticed Sideswipe had gone and so had the banging on the door. A gentle sobbing floated through the layer of metal separating the warrior from the noble and that's all it would ever be until he let go. He _had_ to let go, but it was so _hard…

0o0o0o

Mirage sat bolt upright after he awoke, the dream ha felt so real, so _familiar_. He shook it off and let his gaze fall on his lover; Sunstreaker was curled up on himself, quietly heaving in his recharge. Mirage felt bad for the 'bot, he really did, nothing that had happened to him was justified. A low dry sob escaped the once proud warriors frame, making Mirage wrap his arms around him in a protective embrace not wanting to let go, wanting to hold Sunstreaker until the pain was gone, until he was happy again. That's all Mirage could ever hope for, to help Sunny through the mess that was his now half-life.

"I can't believe he's gone Raj… It doesn't feel real." The spy gazed down into the liquid blue optics that were rimmed with Energon and coolant, streaks of the mixture marred his face and the Lamborghini's expression was twisted in pain as he tried to hold back the tears, to stop them giving away his weakness. Seven lunar-cycles, it had been seven earth months since his brother had been taken from him and it still hurt but the pain was worse now, the sparkling Sunstreaker was carrying would never meet it's fun loving 'uncle' as he often put it. Sideswipe was gone and that was that but why in primus's name was it so hard to except? Nine lunar-cycles from now and he would have a family and Sideswipe would become a forgot pigment of the past and Sunstreaker refused to let that happen. No way was his twin going to be lost to the archives. Mirage never said anything; he stayed quite and stroked the quivering helm of his warrior. In the end Sunstreaker wanted the sparkling, Ratchet was more than delighted by the news. Sunstreaker wanted the whole thing kept between the three of them but no, Ratchet insisted the three highest ranking mechs had to be informed as well as the medical team, Sunstreaker had reluctantly agreed and then proceed to have a full body scan and a 'de-frag' programme sent through his systems making sure everything was clean and healthy for the sparkling's growth. Ratchet gave Sunny some mineral supplements to add to his Energon because he sparkling was forming in his fusion chamber and using small amounts of metal from his internal circuitry, that was what made him purge before but since then he hasn't once which was good, the consuming worry Mirage had felt had vanished, leaving him relived.

"Raj you shouldn't be with me."

_What?_ The noble thought. Sunstreaker's sudden declaration threw him off his train of thought. Why shouldn't he be with the yellow twin? What was wrong?

"Sunny…" Mirage hugged the carrying mech closer, whispering into his audio.

"You should find someone who cares" Sunny sobbed, barley keeping together, "Someone who loves you" Mirage just gazed at him, confused by was the warrior was saying, lost in the mixed emotions he was receiving. Just what was Sunstreaker telling him? That he doesn't love or care for the spy? Then why did he keep the sparkling? It was all too confusing.

Sighing Mirage nestled into Sunny's neck. "What's wrong?" he asked deeply concerned by the mech he held in his arms. Sunny shuddered at the sensation of the noble being so close. Some how the remaining twin had to tell the mech he loved with his entire spark that he should move on and forget about anything they shared together. It was going to be hard.

"Mirage please, just leave me and take the sparkling once its sparked, _please_" this was all Sunstreaker could do what was going to happen couldn't be avoided, it was going to happen and soon, it was just something the warrior had to face.

"I'm not leaving you, Sunstreaker, I'm here to stay." The noble reassured his lover, sinking further into the body he held, enjoying the closeness, "now tell me, what's wrong?" another shudder coursed through the yellow body. Sunny had no idea how to tell Mirage the truth, the cold hard facts of his existence. Life just wasn't fair.

"Its… I…Primus, I cant do this Raj." He sucked in a long intake of air, "I'm…o Primus… I'm… dieing, my half of the spark is failing, Ratch only gave me a couple of orbital cycles back when… when Sides died," he pause not knowing wither to go on or let the bot wrapped around him to get up and leave, but Mirage didn't he stayed giving Sunstreaker courage to carry on, "now… now with my systems being stressed due to the sparkling… I wont last… Ratch said that if I kept it I wouldn't survive the sparking process, I'm sorry" Sunstreaker finished, not daring to turn his head and look the noble in the optics. Mirage sensed the yellow bot's dread and what must be fear, the spy gently pulled Sunstreaker off his side and carefully rolled him onto his back to gaze into the deep blue of his optics.

"Why are you keeping it then Sunny? If your afraid of dieing?" Mirage asked, not fully understanding what the warrior had meant.

"No, not dieing, Sides and I agreed, in a war mechs get killed, its just… he was better at accepting it than me… and I always thought we would, well, go out fighting together" Mirage looked at his lover with sympathy but one question still hadn't been answered yet.

"Why are you keeping the sparkling?"

Sunny averted his optics, refusing to look Mirage in the optics, the reason was something personal, privet but then again, he did love the noble and with that love must have come some extent of trust? Mirage hadn't fled the room yet, meaning he must care a little bit. In the end he pushed it aside and made something up quickly.

"I don't want to feel alone in my spark like I do now" he hoped the spy would buy it, he seemed to, he smiled and the gold optics melted. Seeing he was somewhat in the clear, Sunstreaker rolled back onto his side feeling like a massive weight had been lifted off him, he fell into recharge almost instantly.

0o0o0o

Sunstreaker moaned as someone knocked on his door. It was his day off and he had wanted to catch up on recharge and maybe start some sketches, but no such luck- there never was. Groaning he sat up and rubbed his abdomen, the armour had been removed to allow for growth as the sparkling formed inside its chamber, to say the lest, he felt bare. Sunny gazed around his quarters they were tidy which meant Mirage couldn't reign in his OCD and a cube of Energon no doubt prepared with his supplements init. The last night came back to him, Mirage now knew that they're time together was limited, but he still stayed and now he was looking after Sunny. Picking up the cube, the warrior was reminded why he woke up in the first place.

_Taptap_

Could no one ever leave him alone? Sipping the cube Sunny strolled over to the door control panel and activated it open. Bluestreak gingerly step through the fresh hold. Sunstreaker glared at him not pleased with having his recharge interrupted by Blue's constant blabbering. Blue stood really uncomfortably in the middle of the room, watching Sunstreaker sip his Energon.

"Sunny…" he said at last, " Sunny, I know." He put in bluntly, he had been watching Sunstreaker closely the past month, it was obvious. Sunny eyed his suspiciously.

"Know _what_?" he asked the gunner, setting down his Energon on the desk nearby. For once Blue was struggling to find the words he wanted to say.

"I know that you… are carrying." Sunstreaker didn't let his surprise and shock to break past his stoic mask, no way was he going to let the gunner know he was right.

"I am? What reasons do you have to believe that?" Blue now narrowed his optics and glower.

"How do I know?! How do I _know!_ Give me some credit!! You walk around with a hand on your abdomen-which is missing the plating- and you avoid anyone that comes close to you! Come on I know the signs! I had the signs!" he stopped himself mid rant realizing what he had just let slip and quickly walked to the door, "forget it I'm wrong okay" before he could exit Sunstreaker locked the door and Blue's doorwings fell. He was trapped, primus he knew this was a bad idea!

"Blue did you just say you had 'the signs'? as in your carrying?" Sunstreaker asked, more serious than Blue had ever heard him before. The doorwinger cringed under the stare he received. He could try lying but he'd never been able to convince anyone with his lies, o primus there was no way of getting out of this now.

"Y… yes" he whispered barely audible, he looked down not wanting to look at the twin.

"Primus Blue!" Sunstreaker cried as he saw the state Blue was actually in, his abdomen was swollen and his optics dim, it was obvious that the talker had not seeked medical attention seeming as the plating was crushing the area where the swelling is. "That has to be painful, let me at least remove your plating!" Blue protested a bit but then admitted it did in fact hurt, quite a lot. They stayed quite as Sunny worked on prying the metal armour off. It didn't take long and soon Blue felt more comfortable and was ready to leave but the yellow warrior was not done with him yet.

"How far along are you Blue?" Blue froze, if he told Sunny that Sunny would know for sure who had sparked him, but he had no choice, he had to answer.

"About seven lunar-cycles" he winced as Sunny's optics narrowed.

"Who's the other creator?" Blue looked down not making optic contact and quickly mumbled a name. Sunny only managed to catch the last part of the name and his optics lit up as he pieced it together

"Slagging pit Blue! Sideswipe! You fragged_ Sideswipe!_ Why didn't you tell me! Who else knows!?" Bluestreak looked around a bit.

"Just you, no one else knows I'm carrying" he admitted at last. The artist-come-warrior stared at him in shock.

"How the frag have you avoided Jazz, Ratchet and _Prowl?_" the gunner smiled sheepishly.

"I really don't know but I guess they're gunna find out now hey" he paused and glanced around "hey erm, can you come with me? I mean to the rec room, I'm feeling drained."

"Sure whatever"

"And Sunny"

"What?"

"You are carrying right?"

"Yes Blue, now can we get a fragging move on!"

0o0o0o

The dark cells were no place for a flyer, and yet two of them sat in them staring at a wall for the better part of their imprisonment. Both were running on basic life support due to the lack of Energon they were receiving and both refused to recharge, though sometimes they just fell under against their will. No one knew how long they had been in there and even less cared; seekers were notorious for being highly strung and no one likes bots like that. not any of the decepticons anyway. The door to the brig hissed open admitting the last mech either seeker wanted to see. Megatron strolled over to the electrified bars and smiled sickly at them.

"I'm in need of an aerial tactician," he taunted, making the incomplete trine flash with fury.

"Slag off! Like I would help you!" Starscream yelled and lunged for the bars, ignoring the spasms flowing through his body form the bars. Megatron laughed, enraging the seeker more. Suddenly the bars were lifted away allowing the decepticon SIC fall to the floor at his leaders feet. Wasting no time Megatron grabbed Starscream by the neck and hosted him up to glare at him at optic level.

"You will help or your slagging useless wingmate will be scrapped!" he snarled pointing his now charged fusion cannon at Thundercracker.

"NO! PLEASE! I will help you" Starscream pleaded, clawing at the tyrant's hands. Laughing Megatron dropped the terrified jet and stalked out. When the door closed leaving the jets alone Starscream curled up into a tight metal ball, sobbing his spark out.

0o0o0o

Due to shifts and missions, the rec room was mercifully empty when Sunstreaker and Bluestreak entered. Both grabbed a cube from the dispenser and sat at the table tucked away in the corner. They sat in silence while Bluestreak guzzled his energon hungrily. When he had finished Sunstreaker pushed his cube towards the gunner.

"No I can't." Blue said, fingering his own empty cube, not wanting to use someone else's ration.

"It's fine Blue, I had a cube back at my quarters, you need this." Sunstreaker told the grey praxian, shoving the full cube in the place of the empty one. Now feeling the burn of his low energy, Bluestreak gingerly picked up the cube and quickly downed it, enjoying the warm sensation flooding his systems.

"You've changed" the Dustan sighed once he was finished, "your not so psychopathic."

Sunstreaker just snorted and looked away. "I guess that happens when you watch half your spark die."

Bluestreak sighed again, leaning back in his chair. "It's not a bad change" he mused, stroking small circles on his now exposed sparkling bump in a absent minded manner. Sunstreaker couldn't get over that it was his _brother's_ sparkling, he also wondered if he would fell as drained as Bluestreak when he got to the same lunar-cycle.

"You've changed too Blue, not so chatty" Sunny joked trying to change the subject.

Blue laughed and nodded, "I didn't want to give the little one a head ache"

Sunstreaker grinned and asked, "How long were you and Sides together?" Blue stopped laughing and gazed as though lost in thought.

"Not long" he said after a while, "We got together at the party when your team returned from Norway." Bluestreak smiled and patted his mid-section. "that's when this happened" Sunstreaker thought back to that night, he couldn't remember much as he got into a drinking contest-and won-so he was very drunk. The warrior turned serious in an instant.

"You have to tell Jazz and Prowl"

"No!"

Sunstreaker gave an exasperated huff. "They're like your creators! You have to tell them or at least Ratchet." Blue shook his head. No way was Blue going to tell Prowl, the bot would chew him out and so might Jazz, "Blue, Ratch can't tell you know, it's a doctor thing, he'll let you tell them in your own time." Bluestreak kept shaking his head, that is until a voice he really didn't want hear interrupted them.

"Hey Blue! Where ya been? Prowlers been worried 'bout ya!"

Both carrying mechs turned to face the Saboteur and said saboteur locked onto Bluestreak who shrank beneath his 'creator's' glare.

"Blue, ya got somin' to tell me?" he asked raising an optic ridge behind his visor, stealing the chair next to Sunstreaker, who to was glaring at the gunner.

"Come on Blue, just tell him!" Sunstreaker urged. Jazz gave the yellow mech a sharp jab to the chest being careful not to hit Sunny's sparkling area.

"Oi! Shut it 'mummy'" the TIC joked, earning him a glare from the sunshine bot, "Just tell me who's it is" Jazz said once he had stopped laughing.

Blue sucked in so air as if it would give him strength. "Sideswipe" he finally answered. That single name made Jazz stand up and hug his 'creation' as if the bot had just broken down in tears. Just when the Porsche was about to say something his com. Link flared into life.

//_Er... Jazz, we have a slight issue, Prowl has returned but his battle computer appears to be offline//_

//_'Kay Powerglide, I'm on my way!//_ Jazz sent back and turned to Bluestreak, who had relaxed slightly.

"We can talk 'bout this later, now come on Blue, Prowlers back and I think we're gunna have to stop by medical to get Ratch" Jazz held out a hand which the young praxian gladly took. Just as they were about to leave Sunstreaker burst out laughing.

"You guys don't mind if I tag along right?" he snickered "Its just Mirage just commed me and I _have_ to see this!" he explained. Seeing no reason why to turn the bot down, all three left the rec room and headed towards the enterance of the Ark.

0o0o0o

**FOOT NOTE: **well that's it, I was going to make it longer but you lot have waited for so long I've just put this in as two chapters, next one SHOULD be up on Friday seeming as I now have time!!! YAY!!! R&R?


	12. Enzo

**A/N:** hey kept to my dead line XD yay! Hope u like it XXD it's a bit of an odd chapter lol.

**Disclaimer: **don't own soz

**Klick : 1.2 minutes **

**Breem: 8.3 minutes**

**Joor: 1 hour**

**Orn: day**

**Lunar-cycle: 1 month**

**Orbital-cycle: 1 year**

**Vorn: 83 years – cybertronian year **

**Decaorn: ten orns-cybertronian week**

0o0o0o**  
**

"Er Prowl, sir, are you sure that your okay?"

That was the fifth time someone had asked the SIC that question and that was the fifth time that the SIC had ignored whoever had asked that question.

Truth be told he was distracted by the little red body he held in his arms. A giggle escaped the little red body when a white finger traced the red tinted visor, tiny optics behind shining brightly. The tactician laughed softly when the small black red reached up and grabbed his white finger.

Though at the moment to everyone else watching, Prowl was sitting cross –legged on the floor with a sparkling wrapped in his arms, and even more to everyone's surprise, he was actually showing emotion.

"Hey there little one," another laugh, "you are very curious aren't you" Prowl cooed, stroking the spiky black helm."

Mirage turned to Powerglide, both of the had been running patrol when they found the black and white mech, when they had found him he was walking towards the base holding something in his arms. Nither expected the little bundle to be a sparkling. "I wish Jazz would hurry up"

0o0o0o

Jazz felt bad for Bluestreak, The Hatchet had ranted at him for about four breems about how he should have told the medic about him carrying. To say the least Ratchet was now in a bad mood. Jazz chuckled to himself at Blues drooped doorwings, the gunner was feeling a bit upset and nervous, after all who wouldn't be when you're about to tell your 'creator' that you were carrying the sparkling of a dead mech. At least Sunstreaker was trying to cheer him up. Moving swiftly forward the four mechs walked down the maze of corridors, Jazz tried to reach through the bond he shared with Prowl and was surprised to see that he was awake and well, very happy. His crash mustn't have been that bad then. The saboteur soon realized that the reason he had been called wasn't a full systems crash like normal as he rounded the last corner. There on the floor sat none other than his mate, craderling something bright red in his arms. Prowl's head snapped up when he felt his spark flutter and instantly locked onto the TIC.

"Jazz!" he jumped up and bounded up to the Porsche, "Jazz! Look! She's adorable! She so red! Like… what is it called? Oh! Yeah a Ferrari! Yeah! She's like a tiny Ferrari Enzo!!" Jazz stared at the sparkling Prowl had just held up to him. True enough that the sparkling _was_ extremely red with touches of silver on the legs and arms, but what intrigued Jazz the most was the clear visor with a red tint, it didn't make sense. "That's right little one you are my Ferrari Enzo!" this time Ratchet pushed past a hystrical Sunstreaker and faced Prowl.

"Prowl how are you feeling?" the medic asked running the scanner he had brought with him over the white helm.

"I'm fine! Better than fine! Have you seen my Enzo?" Prowl yet again held up the sparkling and said sparkling decided to introduce herself; by purging over the CMO. Both Datsuns burst into fits of giggles amusing the others. "AW! Primus! Bluey are you going to be a mummy like Sunny?" Prowl snorted again trying not to laugh, "Sunny and mummy rhythm!" unfortunately for both bots mentioned, the other patrol groups had arrived just in time to hear what Prowl had said. All of them noticed Blue's bump and Sunstreaker's missing plating. Whispers flew around the mechs.

Ratchet wiped off the purged Energon, "Prowl do you think you could come with me to the Med-bay?" he enquired, the SIC shook his head like a younling.

"No, I want to stay here! O hey Sunny little Ferrari here could be your sparkling's Friend!" Ratchet sighed, it seemed with no battle computer or logic centres up and running, Prowl was incapable of staying focused on one thing.

"Well, I want to give, er, 'Enzo' a little check up, just to see if she's alright." Prowl tilted his head as if thinking and then nodded. "Good do you want to go to the Med-Bay now?" again the red chevron bounced up and down enthusiastically, "good why don't you go ahead and I'll catch up okay?"

"Yeah! Come on Jazz!" shouted the hyperactive police car as he linked arms with his bond mate and skipped-yes _skipped_- out of sight. Ratchet relaxed somewhat and walked over to where Sunstreaker and Bluestreak were standing, in the middle of a crowd that had conversed around them.

"Sorry about that you two, you couldn't have kept it secret for long" The medic apologized and strolled to the Med-bay. Luckily Mirage came to Sunstreaker's rescue and pulled him from the babble of bots. The two walked to their quarters and upon entering they slumped onto the berth.

"Well that was… interesting, who sparked up Blue?" Mirage asked

"Sideswipe"

0o0o0o

Starscream was chained to a desk in Megatron's quarters; desperately trying to get free while the tyrant was vacant from the room. It was no use, Megatron had created the chains from his own alloy, they were too strong. For once he wished Megatron would just kill him. Giving up the seeker turned his attention to the many datapads he had been presented with. The stupid slagger wanted to attack the autobot base with _his_ seekers. It was suicide, but he couldn't fail, he had to put his spark into this plan because if he didn't, Thundercracker would pay for his failure. No way was that going to happen.

0o0o0o

Prowl became aware that he was in the med-bay as soon as he onlined. Groaning he sat up rubbing his helm, for some reason he felt like something was missing from his arms but couldn't work out what. He soon realized he was on his own but voices could be heard from Ratchet's office. The SIC took this opportunity so slip off and get to work on the no doubt growing stack of reports on his desk. Just as he got to the door, Ratchet walked out his office.

"Get your slagging aft back on that berth before I reformat you into a blender!" Sighing Prowl sat back down and watched as Jazz and Bluestreak also came out of the office. Cunning optics soon locked onto Bluestreak, he had a sparkling in his arms and, and…

"Bluestreak explain yourself this instant." Prowl ordered, the young praxian's doorwings fell.

"Hey chill Prowler!" Jazz chimed sending a quick databurst over to Prowl explaining everything. The stern look faded into one of sympathy.

"Bluestreak I am sorry, please forgive me." He said quietly. The gunner beamed and sat next to Prowl on the berth.

"Here Prowl" he said handing over the sparkling, "She missed you." Prowl stared down at red femme that he just received. She fit snugly into the crook of his arm and she giggled and reached for his face.

"I take it this is the reason I am here," he guessed looking down at the large optics.

"Yeah but ya didn't crash like normal, ya were still online." Jazz informed him. It had only happened before and that had resulted in bailing the tactician out of jail for indecently exposing himself, which had been fun to explain. Prowl understandably winced.

"What did I do this time?" he asked still captivated by the sparkling.

"You were bouncing around showing this little one to everyone." Bluestreak told him, a smile playing on his lips.

"I remember finding her, the decepticons, I came across one of them on my way back, they begged me to take her." Prowl shifted into a more comfortable postion. "I can't remember who though."

"Poor thin'," Jazz whispered. He watched closely as his lover cooed at the sparkling, Prowl had always been good with younglings, it just came natural to him.

"What's her designation?"

Jazz snapped back to reality. "Well, when ya were all hyper ya kept calling her 'yer little Enzo' so for the orn ya have been out cold, she's been called Enzo." The black and white nodded. Yes Enzo suited her; the bright red and sliver reflected it nicely. The med-bay doors opened to admit Prime and Sunstreaker. Ratchet crossed over to Sunstreaker and escorted him to a berth while Optimus walked over to the family sat in the corner.

"Optimus Prime sir, glad to she that you are functioning." Prowl said halfsparkedly. Blue waved as did Jazz.

"Hello everyone, something has come up and we need to sort it out." Prime went straight to the point. "We need to sort out care for this sparkling"

"We'll do it Prime" Jazz offered. Prowl scowled.

"Jazz, are duties would get in the way."

"Didn't stop us with Blue" the TIC retorted. Prowl sighed through his intakes, his mate had a point.

"Prowl if work is what is stopping you from having something you obviously care for maybe you would like a demotion so you have less work." Prime teased

"NO! we can do it, can't we Jazz, we'll just have to sort out something." Prowl didn't want to let the sparkling-Enzo go, she felt right where she was right now. In his arms. Both the saboteur and gunner hugged him being careful not to crush Enzo. Prime smiled behind his mask and left the now bigger family to bask in the moment.

0o0o0o

Mirage was thinking, he had been ever since Sunstreaker told him he was terminally ill. It was going to be hard on his own with a sparkling. But hopefully Sunstreaker would survive just a little while after the sparkling had been sparked. Just so he could see what he had given his life to. Mirage knew it was too much to hope for but he needed something to hold onto, something to make such he didn't fall apart at the seams and break down. Hope was something so strong but it's hard to hold onto when the one you love is going to die. No he couldn't do it, he couldn't be alone again, he never got to share a bond with Hound, they were planning to but no, the slagging 'cons put an end to that. It was hard to move on and now that he had, everything was crumbling to pieces again. It wasn't fair. He had to stay strong for Sunny and the sparkling, but he felt so helpless.

He wasn't going to let Sunny slip away without sharing something permanent. Sunstreaker had said he hated the silence in his spark, if they managed to bond then neither would be alone, they would be entwined together forever, or until Sunstreaker's spark gave out. The noble let out a puff of air, he didn't even know who he was anymore.

"You alright Mirage?" a groggy voice entered his mind. Mirage looked down to the recharging bot next to him and stroked his helm.

"I'm fine love, go back to recharging" he couldn't stop his vocalizer cracking up. Sunstreaker sat up and lean in closer to the warrior.

"I can tell that you aren't alright, so what is it?" he asked, locking his fingers with Mirage's.

" I… I just don't want to be on my own, it's selfish I know, I just don't think I could do it all over again…" he trailed off when he felt Sunstreaker's lips on his audio. "Sunny…"

"Please Mirage, let me do this," the warrior told him, moving so he was straddling the Nobel's lap. Yellow hands work they're way into every sensitive spot they could find, "relax I'm not made of glass, I want you to touch me." Sunstreaker whispered, voice heavy with desire. Mirage twisted under the touches and then reached up for the headfins on Sunstreaker's helm. Sunstreaker shuddered and moaned under the touches, it felt so good, he leaned into the touch enjoying the sensation when the teasing hand dropped away. The yellow twin groaned in disappointment.

"Sunstreaker, can I ask you something?" he said looking his love in the optics.

"Sure, what is it?" Sunny answered letting his fans kick in to cool his systems off. Mirage considered his next words.

"Bond with me Sunny"

0o0o0o

**FOOT NOTE:** hahaha that cliff hanger if for Hotimus lol XD shes gunna be in new Zeeland for 3 weeks XD hope u liked Prowl o and a pick of Enzo will be up on my dev page when I get round to it. Till next time!


	13. Early

**A/N:** hey ppl im gunna try updating every Friday now! If I can =s lol hope you like this chapter, theres a surprise at the end for you!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own…. I do own Enzo

0o0o0o

"Bond with me Sunny"

Sunstreaker stared at Mirage. It was unexpected; Sunny never thought that Mirage would want to tie himself down to a dieing bot. The warrior shifted in his position on the spy's lap.

"I'm dieing" is all he could say, tears started to form again at the aspect of having a bond again. The noble nodded and gripped the yellow hand in his black.

"I know, I know" he paused, unsure of how to continue, "Primus Sunny I know, but I don't want you to die on your own, if having this sparkling is going to kill you then I don't want you to go with out having something there between us." Mirage sighed, it made a lot more sense in his head.

Sunstreaker's optics glazed over as if thinking, truth was he was reaching for that part of his spark that would normally hold his bond with Sideswipe. If it hadn't been severed. Finally he spoke, "you would die soon after me, the sparkling would be on his own" he sounded distant.

"You were supposed to die with Sides Sunny! Your still here! I promise to stay with the little one until he is an adult, I swear on my spark." Mirage was pleading now, begging almost.

"Sides told me to keep living, I told him I would, that's why I'm still here now." Sunny whispered. Mirage stroked the cheek of his lover.

"That's why you kept the sparkling, isn't it." Sunstreaker looked up at those words and nodded in defeat. "Sides told you to live yes?" again the yellow and black helm nodded. "Then bond with me, lets be a family." This time the yellow mech shook his head.

"You will die, I don't want to be responsible for that."

"No I wont" Mirage rested his forehead against Sunstreaker's, "have faith in me, your alive without half a spark, I can live with a whole one when you go, I would have the little one to focus on, not dieing." Sunstreaker gazed into the liquid gold of Mirages optics. "If you weren't dieing, would you bond to me?" the noble asked at last.

Sunstreaker thought about it, "Yes"

Mirage nodded, "then why stop yourself from having something you want just because your ill?" Sunstreaker looked away, it _did_ seem reasonable, why was he denying himself of something they _both_ wanted.

"I… I will only if you promise me that you wont leave our sparkling on his own." Tears welled up, carrying really was stressing his emotional systems.

"I promise" was the only words to slip from the racecar's lips before they were captured in a desperate kiss. The yellow hands slipped from the black and clung onto the blue helm, crushing their lips together. Mirage moaned and melted into the kiss. Hands moved across his chassis making his engine roar in pleasure. Desperate to return the sensations Mirage dug his fingers into the helmfins on Sunstreaker's head, knowing them to be extremely sensitive. It worked; Sunstreaker shuddered and broke the kiss. Both engines now purred softly, Mirage parted his chestplates and exposed the spark below. Sunstreaker basked in its blue light before finally parting his own.

"Beautiful" Mirage said in awe. Slowly they pushed their chests together and watched as the sparks called out to each other before they finally merged. They clung to each other waiting for the bond to be set in place. Fans kicked into overdrive trying to keep overload at bay until they were joined. At last both Lamborghini and Ligier cried out as overload hit and their sparks retreated into their respective chambers. No one said anything and yet they both heard it clear across the new bond.

::I Love you::

0o0o0o

**Four months later.**

Sunstreaker, Mirage and Bluestreak sat in the rec room keeping an optic on Enzo while Jazz was on patrol and Prowl was weighed down with reports after the last battle. They didn't mind she was behaving. Bluestreak currently had her balanced on his bump and smiling when she giggled because the unsparked sparkling was kicking- Sunstreaker had found out how unpleasant that was. Everyone who came in to get energon smiled and waved at the group in the corner.

"One more slagging bot comes and asks how I am I'm going to scream" Sunny growled, glaring at anyone who dare stray to close to them. Blue covered Enzo's audios and gave Sunstreaker 'the look' while Mirage laughed and reached through the bond

::calm down Sunshine, they're just being nice::

Sunny just grunted as his sparkling thought it would be a good time to kick him, not really realizing it he placed a hand over the bump and stroked invisible circles on it to clam the sparkling down.

"Agh OW!" Blue had put Enzo on the table and was hunched over, arms wrapped around himself.

"Blue, you alright?" Sunny asked worrying something was wrong.

"No, its something Ratch told me to expect this far alo-OW!-along, but these seem to be worse" Mirage quickly scooped up Enzo before she did a head dive off the table and eyed the gunner.

"Are you sure Blue? I mean sure you've got one lunar-cycle left but these things can happen early you know." Sunstreaker nodded in agreement with his bondmate.

"Yeah Blue, go see Ratchet, we'll watch this little one" the yellow mech said glancing at his mate.

"Slag" Blue hissed, he looked down and grimaced. "Guys"

The two sitting oppersite him were instantly aware of the energon and oil mixture covering the hand the gunner had held up. Sunstreaker stare at the hand like in offended him.

::Mirage, comm. Ratchet and Prowl::

The spy nodded and set up a comm. Link while Sunstreaker got Bluestreak on the floor, getting him into a more comfortable position; knees up, legs split and arms behind. Blue was heating up and condensation rolled down his armor. The praxian sucked in as much air as possible and the yellow warrior supported his back.

"Don't worry Blue, Ratchets on the way with Prowl, Jazz is on his way back to the _Ark"_ Mirage informed the in pain mech. This is how it remained until Ratchet skidded in closely followed by Prowl. The CMO kneeled down next to Bluestreak.

"Keep taking in air Blue, can you stand?" Bluestreak nodded and slowly got up with some help.

"Agh! Sunny can you do me a OW! A favor?" the Lamborghini came over to the Datsun's side.

"Sure, what?"

"I had to show the ambassador around today, she's my friend but I cant do that now, which is AGH! Is a bit oblivious, could you take over for me her name is Amii" and with that Blue was lead away leaving all the bot in the rec room alone. As soon as Sunny saw Mirage he walked over and plopped down into the chair next to him.

"I am _not_ looking forward to that!" he declared. The rest of the bots chuckled and went back to what they were doing and for a moment Sunstreaker could have sworn he heard his brother's laugh. _Go with Blue he needs you Sides_, Sunny thought. Enzo looked up at them with a puzzled look on her face.

"What happen?" she asked, (she didn't have many word in her vocabulary but Jazz and Prowl were trying).

"_You _don't need to worry." Mirage cooed, flicking her nose. She giggled and then her optics dimmed.

"Looks like someone needs recharge, I'll take her if you want." Sunny spun on his heel and came face to chest with Optimus Prime.

"Sir! Only if you don't mind, we can take her." Optimus waved off Sunstreaker and picked up the little red femme.

"Ambassador Shaw is waiting for you at the entrance. Go" Prime told him. Sunstreaker stumbled out of the rec room.

0o0o0o

"Hey, where's Bluestreak?" the human female asked. Sunny looked down and smiled.

"He's unavailable at the moment, I told him I would take over, Amii is it?" When the human nodded and hopped onto the hand offered. Once she was settled on his shoulder he set off down the corridor.

"What kind of car are you?" she questioned, looking down at the bump, Sunny sighed, he already had to explain all this to Spike and Carly he didn't want to do it again.

"Lamborghini Countach LP500S" he sucked in some air to prepare himself for the humans reaction, "but at the moment I cant transform due to my Sparkling" he at least expected her to recoil in disgust but no, she just sat there and nodded.

"How does that happen?, what I mean is, you are male right?" Sunny chuckled, at least she wasn't going to be a pain.

"Yeah I'm male but in my species both males and females can carry, its just more common in femmes" She made a little 'oh' sound and mulled the information around in her head.

"So how far along are you? And how long do you carry for?" She was a very curious human, Sunstreaker would give her that.

"Seven luna- I mean months, carry for twelve. I was meant to have a check up today but Ratchet is other wise taken." They stayed in silence for a while until Sunstreaker realized they were going past the Med-bay. Optimus sat outside holding Enzo and Jazz was 'tearing his hair out' as the humans say. A pained cry flitted through the closed door.

"RATCHET!! GET THIS SLAGGING THING OUT OF ME!!!" no mistaking it, Bluestreak was not having fun. Jazz smiled up at them.

"Prowl in there with him?" the warrior asked the saboteur.

"Yep, and Blue is giving Ratch the pit, he can't stop swearing." He exclaimed and then saw Amii. "I guess yer a little confused, right?"

"Just a bit, what's going on in there?"

Optimus stood up and handed Enzo to Jazz and faced the human. "Ambassador Shaw, we're having a bit of a bad time right now, we are expecting another sparkling at the moment." She nodded seeming to understand.

"I remember being in labor, it hurt." She stated. Jazz laughed and she shot him a 'what?!' look.

"What ya call 'givin' brith' in our species is not like yer's." he told her not moving his optics from the little red visor in front of him. "ours involves a lot of cuttin' and slicin', we know when the sparkling is coming because the energon and oil lines disconnect, that bit is messy, then ya have to wait for the spark to move into the waiting protoform, once that's done ya gotta cut through just above the groin to get the sparkling out." He gave her a sympathetic look. "I know, it's complicated to explain."

"FRAGGING PRIMUS ON A PONY!"

Jazz turned to Optimus. "well that's a new one!" they all laughed and Sunstreaker excused himself and Amii to continue the tour, the whole way she was asking where sparklings came from, much to Sunstreaker's joy.

0o0o0o

Prowl held the little blue sparkling in his arms while Bluestreak rested and got welded back together. The sparkling was chirping and clicking away enough to out do Blue in the talking area. Blue woke up hearing all the chirping.

"Prowl?" he groaned, still heavily sedated.

Prowl was at his side in an instant. "Hey Blue, do you want to hold him?" Blue sat up quickly and held out his arms and Prowl placed the bouncing sparkling in his arms.

"He's a talker, a fast talker at that!" Blue chuckled, "he's very hyperactive for a newly sparked."

Prowl smiled to himself, he could see how happy his 'creation' was and the sight of the sparkling made him swell with joy. A head popped round the door.

"Mind if I come in?" it was Jazz, Prowl gave him the thumbs up and he strode in holding little Enzo, followed by Prime and Sunstreaker. Everyone congratulated Blue and Sunny realized he was an uncle now, making everyone laugh. Optimus held a datapad and a pen.

"Has he got a designation?" the leader asked ready to write down the name on the record. Bluestreak stared at his fast moving sparkling and thought of the perfect name that suited him down to the ground.

"Blurr"

0o0o0o

**FOOTNOTE:** okay who saw that coming??? It was going to be Arcee but I didn't like her and Blurr is fast talker so I thought if you mix talkertive car with speed car… well you get what I mean right??? Cookie who can guess who Sunny's sparkling is! see you next chapter or story, depending on what comes first! Anyone notice Mirage kinda disappeared??? I just did!


	14. Battle

17/04/2010 17:56:00

**A/N:** hey, soz it's late, Real life kicked my aft again, I was going to put this up Friday but my mum's cancer made a comeback on Thursday =[ so here hopefully I've tied up some loose ends in this chapter =] Yay!

O and cookie goes to **hopebringer92 **– yeah you guessed right =D

**Disclaimer:** all I own is Enzo and the plot

0o0o0o

This was it. After tedious lunar-cycles of planning, the time had finally come. Starscream watched closely as his troops readied themselves for the inevitable battle. They were to fly in front of the groundpounders, lay down fire, luring the autobots from their base and swing back for a secondary attack. Starscream had the trines laid out according to skill and speed; nothing could fail for the seeker, his and his brother's life depended on it. The hardest part of the planning was working out his own 'trine's' formation. With just two seekers it made any battle formation impossible, so in the end, Starscream had placed himself at the tip of the battle formations and Thundercracker near the back, away from the tyrant that threatened to kill him. Starscream shuddered when the memory of Megatron's threats flooded his processor.

_"You will help or your slagging useless wingmate will be scrapped!"_

"Starscream, we're all ready to fly out on your orders" Thundercracker whispered into the audio of his brother, hoping to bring him out of the trance that kept flittering across the blood optics. Starscream just nodded and walked off to the front line of troops standing to order, eyeing them, checking for any detail that might just be out of line. All Thunder could do was watch as insanity captured his brother's brilliant mind.

0o0o0o

Mirage had his electro disrupter on, hiding him from praying optics. He really needed to go for a drive but every time he tried leave the _ARK_ he got dragged right back in by someone or something. After looking after Enzo for Prowl and Jazz while they helped Bluestreak with the newly arrived Blurr and dealing Sunstreaker's dramatic mood swings, Mirage was ready to do _anything_ to get off the ship. Well maybe not _anything_. Quietly slipping down the hallway the invisible spy didn't notice the yellow hand that crept up on him. Which really was an insult to the spy's skills as a spy.

Truth is, Sunstreaker had been following his bondmate all the way from their quarters, silently snickering at his 'invisible' love ambled down the orange corridor. At last Sunny placed his hand on the shoulder it was reaching for. An involuntary gasp escaped the vocalizer of the racecar.

"Sunstreaker?" he was confused, the electro disrupter had to be off, otherwise how could the yellow bot see him? Sunstreaker seemed to read Mirage's mind.

"Hey, I can see you even when your invisible remember?"

Mirage stared blankly at his bonded. What the slag was going on? Unfortunately he never got his answer, for the alarms rang out, announcing an incoming decepticon armada. Sunstreaker answered his comm. Link, Ratchet yelling at him to get his aft in the Med-Bay.

_// I don't care if they need your help, your in no condition so be slagging deceptions! Get your aft here now!//_ the warrior sighed and waved goodbye to his love. On the way to the Med-bay Sunstreaker frowned at his bump.

"I hope you appreciate what I'm giving up for you." He muttered. Upon entering the Bay he saw Bluestreak holding Enzo and Blurr, trying to keep the red femme from hitting the blue mech and the blue mech from running off. This was going to be a nightmare, Blurr was only a couple orns old but he had already picked up a couple of words, which he liked to say over and over again as fast as he could, like now.

"Blueblueblueblueblueblue!" he burst into fits of giggles. Enzo smacked him up the helm with a surprising force.

"Quite!" she told him, ignoring the tears welling in the sparkling's optics, then the femme looked at the door where Sunstreaker stood. "Suns!"

Sunstreaker groaned at the new nickname the sparkling had dub him, she couldn't pronounce the 'streaker' part of his name yet. He walked over to Bluestreak and plucked the visored femme from the struggling bot. Bluestreak gave the Lamborghini a thankful look before adverting his attention to his now crying sparkling. The yellow warrior sat down with the femme.

"That was a bad thing to do to Blurr. Don't hit," he said as stern as he could with trying to not to give in to the wide optics he glared into. "Now, when everything has calmed down you will apologise to Blurr." In his whole life Sunstreaker never thought he would_ ever _say those words in the same sentence or telling someone to apologise, usually _he_ was the one having to apologise to someone for hitting them.

"Okay" the red sparkling grumbled.

"You promise?"

"Promise"

Sunstreaker set her down in his lap as the ark started to vibrate with the force of explosions outside. Ratchet rushed around as the first wounded started to bleed in. when Jazz was dragged in Ratchet ordered Sunstreaker, Bluestreak, Enzo and Blurr into his office. Jazz was in a bad way, Megatron must have hit him with the wrong end of his fusion cannon.

"BLURR!" Bluestreak suddenly scream, all optics were now on the gunner, who's arms were empty. Blue dropped to his hands and knees, searching for the missing sparkling, he started to cry, getting over hysterical. Sunstreaker locked Enzo in Ratchet's office and went to help the crying mech.

"Blue, calm down we won't find him if your being over emotional." Sunstreaker said pulling the datson to his feet. "now come on, he can't have gotten far." Both head towards the door but Ratchet beat them to it.

"Sunstreaker you are in no condition to leave this Med-Bay!" he growled, Blue beat Sunny to snapping back.

"My sparkling is out there! If I don't find him because you wont let Sunstreaker help me and he runs into that battle and gets hurt, I will make sure you pay in most painful way I can think of and trust me, there are a lot of them!" Bluestreak's doorwings flared high upon his back. Ratchet shrank back stepping out the way, all the mechs in to the room stared gob smacked at what had just happened. Did Ratchet just submit?

0o0o0o

The plan was working! Every little piece has fallen in to place perfectly! Starscream was ecstatic, no flyer had been hit yet and half the autobots were already wiped out and the goundlings weren't even there yet! Something though, was eating at his processor, no one had tried to jump on him yet, no sign of red or yellow flying towards him or any of the other flyers. That's when it hit him, the red one was killed by Skywarp… still the yellow one should still be alive? No he wont, they were split sparks, the yellow one was probably dead as well. The air commander felt sad slightly and the realized just _why_ the decepticon were still in the air, no sniper and no reckless twins, Primus was on the side of the decepticons after all.

Just then Megatron arrived, declaring that the autobots orn has come. Prime stepped up and tackled the gunformer. Starscream took the distraction to his advantage, using his skill as fastest ever seeker, he sped off to find Thundercracker, he had to keep him safe. Finding the blue seeker hadn't been a problem; it was getting to him that was. Somehow the sonic seeker had got himself pinned down by Bumblebee and Brawn. Starscream snuck up behind the minibots and shot Brawn in the back with the null ray, it was set on low so it only stunned him. Bumblebee jumped back, attempting to run away, but he was too slow and was soon caught by the tri coloured seeker. It was all part of the plan.

"Minibot, I am in need of your assistance" he kept his voice calm and low. The Minibot just kicked and flailed around. "_Please!_" desperation slipped into his voice, stilling the autobot. "Take my brother, he's not safe with the decepticons." He turned and looked at Thundercracker's shocked face and back to the autobot. "Please I have lost one, I do not want to lose another." Starscream felt weak having to resort to the autobots to keep his brother safe, it wasn't right but it was the only way! He felt a hand rest on his arms and saw it was Megatron. The seeker dropped Bumblebee and started to back away.

"How touching, my Second wants to protect his family. Shame he can't protect himself." The tyrant advanced fusion cannon alight from battle.

"No… No… No!" Starscream stuttered, not thinking of any thing to weave him self out of this one. The tell tale whine of the fusion cannon charging up silencing the seeker.

"I thought I stopped your treachery when I killed that idiot! This is the last time Starscream, say goodbye to this pathetic planet!" sneered the silver mech. The end of the fusion cannon came up on met Starscream helm. When the charge went off, there was nothing left of cybertron's fastest ever seeker but a headless body.

The scream that ripped out of Thundercracker stopped the whole battle. The blue seeker lunged for his leader and started tearing off whatever his hands fell upon. Mechs tried to pull the enraged seeker off of Megatron but all that did was lose them a limb.

After what seemed like joors, Thundercracker finally slid off the offline gun and curled up on himself crying. Someone tried to get him to stand up and retreat with the rest of the decepticons, he rufuse, he just crawled over to Starscream's grey body and cradled it. In the end Soundwave ordered Astrotrain to transform and loaded Megatron in. the rest of the decepticons flew out with Soundwave, all but one.

All the autobots watched as Thundercracker started keening, hugging the body close. It was spark shattering. Optimus walked up to the last of Starscream's trine and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"He wanted me to go with you, he tried to save me and he's dead because he tried to save me." He sobbed, looking up at Optimus. The leader nodded and ordered some of his mechs to carry Starscream's body inside, while Thundercracker followed in morbid silence.

0o0o0o

In the end Blurr was found in the rec room hiding under one of the tables. Bluestreak was happy and Blurr found out why he shouldn't run away any more. When Enzo was let out of Ratchet's office she was kicking up a storm about being left on her own. Ratchet was now in said office working on reports to give to Prow. He had a few patients in over night, Jazz, Powerglide and Thundercracker, who was sedated. Ratchet felt sorry for the mech, he had lost his whole family; it just wasn't fair then again nor was this war. Life wasn't worth living if all you do is fight and the CMO had grown tired of having to fix his friends battle after battle. When they lost Sideswipe, he felt like he had failed and had to keep Sunstreaker alive. Sighing the medic picked up Sunstreaker datapad and read over the latest check up. Every thing seemed fine apart from the sparkling being a bit small for it's stage in gestation but that wasn't much to worry about. He opened the file on Sunstreaker's spark readings; as of late the spark had been getting weaker at an alarming rate. The information on the datapad told Ratchet some good news, Sunstreaker's spark had stabilized; in fact it had improved immensely! He was about to comm. The mech in question and then noticed the time, no doubt the mech would be in much needed recharge. The Med-Bay doors opened admitting a red mech of similar build to Ratchet. Ironhide let himself into the office and faced his brother.

"It's late git yer aft in yer berth." The old mech said, pointing towards the door. Ratchet pondered a bit then turned off the computer terminal and datapads. He stood up and walked over to the rusty mech.

"Ironhide, when was the last time you de-rusted yourself?" the Medic asked handing a few datapads to First Aid, who was pulling graveyard.

Ironhide could feel Ratchet was in a good mood, he looked it too, which was probably why he was teasing his grumpy brother.

"Ratch, whats going on ta make you this happy?"

"Sunstreaker's spark is improving!" the medic exclaimed. "he will survive to see his sparkling after all!" Ironhide stopped walking.

"His spark is getting better? Twined Sparks die Ratch, we know that, think of all the warnings we got." It seemed to good to be true to Ironhide, he had been told his whole pre war life to be careful because he was twinned with Ratchet.

"Yes but the bond he shares with Mirage is helping the spark to heal and complete itself!" Ratchet explained. Ironhide let it go and carried on walking to his quarters.

0o0o0o

**F/N: **hey yeeaahh sorry about that =] it's for the greater good honest. Next chappy will be up Friday, soz of not putting it up on Friday again =].

Blurr you do know how to get in trouble =p


	15. hope

**A/N: **hey, sorry it's late, I've had no time to post it! I've been helping my mum all week, she's to have surgery next week =[ and I have school next week to so I might update late. So sorry in advance.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

0o0o0o

Sunstreaker felt amazing today, the news he had received from the doc was the best news in the world! His spark was healing! And that meant he would live to see his sparkling to grow up, play with him, teach him and cuddle him when his spark was broken. Sunstreaker stopped walking, did he seriously just think those things? Wow, Bluestreak was right, he was changing, he felt happier, less angry at the world and primus.

Of coarse all good things come to an end, once in the rec room Cliffjumper decided to rain on the yellow mech's parade.

"I can't believe they're letting you of all mechs have a sparkling! It's just wrong, they should take it from you the moment it wakes up!." He accused and for added effect, he prodded the bump. That turned out to be the biggest mistake of Cliffjumper's life. Sunstreaker jumped him, crashing the red minibot into the wall, optics glowing painfully bright with rage, Sunstreaker threw 'Jumper into a a table and then started to rip him apart, the whole time cussing and swearing he would offline the minibot for just touching him.

It wasn't long before Sunstreaker was being pulled away but he didn't really register them, he kept pushing and pulling trying to get free. In the end a pair of cuffs were snapped onto him and Ironhide dragged the warrior to the brig.

After a little while Ratchet came down to the brig to check if Sunstreaker had injured himself while fighting.

"Just because I say your spark is alright doesn't mean you can go and beat up the minibots! Do you-"

"He touched me, I don't know what happened after that." Sunstreaker said bluntly, cutting off the medic before he could go into a full blown rant. It was true. As soon as the minibot touched him he just lost it. Ratchet grunted.

"Seems like your protective programming has kicked in." the CMO said, kneeling down to fix the hand that was sparking with every movement. After a few breems Ratchet let Sunstreaker out and lead him towards the Med-Bay to get scans down to see if there was any damage to the sparkling.

0o0o0o

"Your free to go" Ratchet said to his yellow patient, "Get some rest!" he ordered before Sunstreaker slipped out. It had been a long orn, first Thundercracker tried to die on them, then Cliffjumper was dragged into the Med-Bay-in pieces- and then he was told Sunstreaker had attacked him.

"Hey Ratch, how are you?" Surprised Ratchet spun round to face Wheeljack. The inventor should be on duty in his lab right now, which meant…

"What did you blow up this time?" the CMO asked, half bored of the usual routine. Wheeljack shifted slightly, looking embarrassed. Finally the mech pulled his handless arm from behind his back, smiling sheepishly behind his mask. Ratchet groaned and pointed Wheeljack to a berth. He collected his tools and headed to said berth, now occupied with the explosive mech.

They sat in silence while Ratchet worked on connecting a new hand, it was a comfortable silence and both enjoyed the quite while it lasted. Quite was not something you came across often in the _Ark_. Just as Ratchet finished welding the last connection rapid beeping sounded from one of the back rooms. Grunting, Ratchet legged it into the room that contained Thundercracker. The stupid slagger was fine, healthy but for some reason he kept trying to die on them!

The beeping flat lined when the medic got in. quickly he grabbed an EMP machine and zapped the chest of the seeker. _You're not dying today._ Ratchet thought, _I'm not going to let you._ The straight line on the monitor pulsed a bit then went flat again. Cursing, Ratchet shot another electromagnetic pulse through the mech; once again the line pulsed but went flat. Praying, the CMO charged the machine to the highest setting and let the pulse ripped through the seeker's circuits. Thankfully the harsh treatment worked and the winged mech returned to the living, just.

_That was too close, _Ratchet mused, checking the seeker over.

0o0o0o

His head hurt, his spark ached and his body was numb. Thundercracker really didn't like the position he was in. the memory kept playing over and over again, Starscream pleading the autobots to keep his brother safe, then… then Megatron killing him. The other decepticons, they left him! They left him behind. That hurt. Something was sitting on his cockpit, it made him feel slightly uncomfortable but it was warm so he paid it no heed, which is until it _hit_ him. Sluggishly he onlined his optics. The sight that greeted him was blue and smiley. _What the slag?_

Moaning he sat up, being careful not to pull out any wires or tubes and found he had a lapful of blue sparkling. The sparkling gazed up at him with wide optics.

"What's your name little one?" Thundercracker asked the sparkling, he my have been at war for millions of years but he still knew how to handle a sparkling. The blue mechling looked at him before answering.

"'tknow" the sparkling blurted out. The rush of words that flowed from the sparkling took the seeker aback. Quickly deciphering what he had been told the seeker came up with a response.

"Well, my name is Thundercracker, see now you know me." He smiled down at the little blue bundle when a thoughtful expression crossed his face.

"MynameisBlurr." The sparkling sang proudly, causing the sonic seeker to smiled wider. What a fitting name for the energetic thing.

"It's nice to meet you Blurr, where is your sparker and carrier?" he asked Blurr, who once again thinking. Just then a mech stumbled into the room. It was the gunner, Bluestreak; he looked panicked and quickly came over to the berth.

"I'm so sorry! He got away from me he is fast; I hope he didn't give you any trouble. Primus he's as bad as his sparker sometimes, drives Prowl right up the wall! Not literally." Bluestreak plucked the giggling sparkling from the seeker's lap hugging him close. "Don't do that to me Blurr! I was so worried!" the mech whispered to the sparkling.

Thundercracker watched sadly, it brought back memories of when Starscream, Skywarp and him were younglings. A small sob flittered through his vocalizer. All of it was gone, he was the last of the trine, last of his brothers, and life was going to be hard, even more so since the autobots wont let him die.

"Hey are you alright Thundercracker? If you're in pain I can go get Ratchet. Then again your probably sad about your brothers, oh and I just went and reminded you, sorry, really I am. I know what it's like to lose a loved one." He paused when Blurr cuddled deeper into his chest. "I lost my whole family too, and his sparker, poor thing." Thundercracker held up a hand before the talkative bot could continue.

"It's fine thank you and Blurr here was no trouble at all." The seeker said, smiling slightly, trying to get the grey mech to leave. Didn't work, instead the praxian sat in the chair next to the berth.

"You can talk to me you know, I wont tell anybody, you might have been a decepticon, but you still need someone to vent to." Bluestreak said, bouncing Blurr up and down on his knee. Thundercracker felt a warmness flood his frame. Someone cared.

0o0o0o

When Ratchet went to check on his patient, he heard voices coming from the room. Curious, the medic peeked through the doorway. Thundercracker was up and had a recharging Blurr in his lap and a smiling Bluestreak at his side. It was an odd image, but Thundercracker looked tonnes happier than the last time he was online. Maybe Bluestreak could help Thundercracker, like how Mirage helped Sunstreaker. Quietly Ratchet closed the door and went back to his office. At least he could finish his reports for Prowl.

0o0o0o

**A month later.**

Bluestreak sat in the rec room with Blurr and Thundercracker. They were talking and enjoying each other's company. It was odd how everyone on base accepted Thundercracker into the ranks, he was kind of absorbed into everyday life, he became a constant in Blue's and Blurr's lives. For an ex-decepticon he was polite and very nice, striking up conversations with mechs and helping Bluestreak with Blurr as the sparkling had taken a shining to the seeker.

Megatron hadn't resurfaced from his last battle, where he lost his top seekers and was seriously wounded. It was an odd relief for everyone.

"…and the Star shoved him down the hole he had created with his fusion cannon! Oh you should have seen Megatron's face!" Thundercracker finished his story and everyone who was listening burst out laughing, for some reason the mix of sparklings and a seeker really raised the moral of the autobots, giving them hope to keep fighting, giving them a reason.

0o0o0o

Mirage entered his quarters and was stopped by a box. Frowning he picked it up and put it out of the way. Looking around the room he found his mate polishing his armour and touching up his paint. Sunstreaker looked radiant and he shone like a sun. He was so beautiful.

"Hey Mirage, could you help with my back?" the yellow mech asked, holding out a rag covered in polish.

"Sure Sunny." Mirage couldn't help but smile; the vain bot was coming back which meant he was really getting better. The noble knelt behind his bondmate and started to rub the polish in. Sunstreaker relaxed under the soft circles being massaged into his back.

"Have you notice Blue and TC are getting quiet close?" Sunstreaker randomly said.

"Yes, do you think they're going to bond?" Mirage queried back. Gossip was always a thing to count on while on the _Ark_, if someone was interfacing someone the whole base would know.

"Give them time to get to know each other Raj! Yeah maybe they will." He sighed, "I hope so, Sideswipe would like for his sparkling to have a sparker, even if it isn't him or is a decepticon reject." Mirage slapped his lover on the shoulder playfully, being careful not to scratch the new paintjob. Sunstreaker spun round and kissed Mirage quickly.

"Lie down for me sweetspark." Sunstreaker whispered. Mirage did as he was told, though he did put up a little protest.

"You know I hate pet names like that.," he pouted. "Why am I lying on the floor?" he asked. Sunstreaker smiled cruelly.

"I'm going to repaint you."

0o0o0o

**F/N:** yay! Finally got time to put it up! The TC/Blue bit was unexpected for me so yeah, I hope you enjoyed it.


	16. Twins?

**A/N:** hey looky here! I updated! Well what a surprise!

i am sssssooooo sorry for not updating for months! This chapter has been sitting around half written since April! But I have reason! Real life kicked me right up the aft and ive only just got back into the swing of things!

So don't despair! I haven't given up yet!

Oh and don't hate me for this chapter!

0o0o0o

Bluestreak watched from a distance as Thundercracker played and made faces at Blurr. It was all so odd how Blurr had taken to Thundercracker in a matter of lunar-cycles. It was also odd how a seeker was accepted as an autobot, it was like he had always been part of the army, Prowl had even given him duties to tend to around the _Ark_. The blue seeker even went into battle with them, protecting the sparklings inside the ship. Nothing could prepare Bluestreak for having the seeker so involved in his son's life. Blurr _loved_ him so much; he loved playing with Thunder, just being with the mech made Blurr happy. And if it made Blurr happy, it made Bluestreak happy.

"Come on big mech, let's give you back to your carrier." Thundercracker said when he noticed the small sparkling start to drop off. The grey gunner smiled softly as his son was place back into the safety of his arms. It didn't matter who had him, Blue still felt anxious to get the sparkling back. "He's a beautiful little thing." Thunder cooed, letting the sparkling grab his finger.

Bluestreak couldn't help but smile.

Naturally to him, Blurr was the most amazing thing in the universe; nothing could top the energetic blue sparkling. So yes, they were both agreed on Blurr being beautiful.

"Just like his carrier."

Bluestreak snapped his head up and looked into the seeker's rusty red optics, they weren't filled with the usual pain that had occupied them for the past lunar-cycles. They held adoration, hope. The gunner felt fixated by the mech, staring into what seemed bottomless optics. Warmth rushed over his frame and he realized just how the seeker became so important. Blurr, who made friends with T.C. because of similarities in paint, saw Thunder as his sparker, as much as it hurt to admit and now… the blue seeker was weaving his way into the praxian's spark. Sideswipe couldn't be here, couldn't help with the sparkling they had created, so if Sideswipe wasn't here… no it was wrong, but… then again Sideswipe didn't like to think that Sunstreaker would kill himself if the red Lamborghini died-which of course he did. Then it wouldn't be so… wrong, Sideswipe wouldn't want _anyone_ to stop living, it was his reason for fighting; so others could live normal lives. It would be a disgrace to his memory to not live on, Sunstreaker had. Realizing that a few klicks had past and he hadn't said anything, Bluestreak hurried to piece something together.

"I… you… you should look at yourself sometime."

_Smooth. _The grey mech hissed to himself. To his luck, Thundercracker chuckled, then, took Bluestreak by surprise; he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Bluestreak felt the heat rise in his cheeks and a small giggle rise up in is throat. He felt like a lovesick youngling again.

"Why don't you put Blurr to berth and we can finish this conversation?" the sonic offered. Blue nodded, he wasn't going to pass up a chance the seeker was offering, not only was T.C. strangely alluring, he was also a good sparker figure for Blurr.

"Sure, that would be nice."

0o0o0o

It was uncomfortable. No matter what position he lay in, it was uncomfortable. Ratchet had told him that the last lunar-cycle was the hardest the closer you got to the end; still things would be nicer if Mirage was back from his mission, which he wasn't. The sparkling kicked him again, really hard.

"Stop it" Sunstreaker hissed, rubbing his distorted abdomen in n attempt to sooth the sparkling. Couldn't blame the little one for kicking, there was barely any room left for it in there, the poor thing.

_::hey, are you okay?::_ Mirage pushed through the bond, sensing his mates discomfort, he wasn't supposed to be using the bond while on a mission but he was worried about his mate who, for the time being, was restricted to his berth.

_::I'm fine, get back to your mission!::_ Sunstreaker pushed back, closing the bond slightly, he could do that, he knew how… Mirage didn't. Sunstreaker smirked; it helped to have past experience with bonds, no matter how much it hurt to lose that someone he used to block, frequently.

Sideswipe would have loved to have seen his brother like this, letting his perfect paint suffer for someone else. Another sharp kick and Sunstreaker shifted again, into an upright position.

A muffled ripping sound came from somewhere within him, pain radiating from his spark, Sunstreaker clawed at his chest plate, desperate to stop the burning, it felt the same a when Sideswipe died… No! Not Mirage! Not now! The yellow mech's optics drifted down to his sparkling, the bump was moving and convulsing, causing more pain to spike through his body. A small puddle of oil and energon had appeared beneath him and Sunstreaker panicked. His sparkling was trying to get out! He had to get him out! The warrior stood and instantly sat back down, the pain was too much, he could move on his own. Franticly he opened his comm. Link and contacted the med-bay.

_/RATCH! Agh! RATCH!/_

_/What?/ _came the gruff reply, the medic clearly not amused. _/if this is _another_ false alarm I'm going to reformat you into a blender!/_

_/AGHHHH! Ratch! The energon and oil lines have disconnected!/_

Ratchet froze in his office chair. No, this is too soon, the sparkling _had_ to stay in Sunstreaker for a little longer, just so his spark could properly heal, if it's coming now that means… Sunny's spark wont make it.

_/stay still and keep venting, I'm on my way/ _the CMO closed the link and collected his tools.

Mean while Sunstreaker sat in his quarters, trying not to fidget too much.

0o0o0o

Prowl sifted though his datapads, reading through the badly spelled reports and signing his name at the bottom of each. Enzo was sitting on the floor of the office, attempting a jigsaw puzzle Prowl had given her. The tactician watched the sparkling stare dejectedly at a piece she couldn't place in the half built puzzle. After some hesitation, Prowl left his chair in favour of the floor to help the red sparkling.

"Enzo, you have the piece upside down, see it goes here." He said taking it from the sparkling and slotting it in the puzzle, the sparkling beamed back at Prowl and handed him another. Prowl gave Enzo a soft smile and took the puzzle piece, Enzo clapped her hands excitedly.

"Prowl not work, you help me" she stated proudly as the adult placed his piece in the corner of the puzzle, where it was meant to go. Prowl smiled a rare smile and sat contently on the floor with his adoptive sparkling and that is how Jazz found them a joor later.

"hey Prowler, Sunny's in med-bay, the little tyke didn't want to stay in" Jazz said sitting on the floor with his mate, "I've called Raj back from his mission, but Sunny is on his own right now." Jazz's visor flashed and Prowl groaned.

"Are you saying I should go in there and help him?" the SIC asked, Jazz nodded.

"Ya did alright with Blue, I'm sure Sunny would appreciate it." Prowl got up and headed to his office door.

"Jazz, look after Enzo, I have a feeling this will take a while."

0o0o0o

Sunstreaker hissed as another round of pain radiated from his spark. Everything ached, everything screamed in protest to the strain of sparking.

Ratchet had gotten the yellow warrior to the med-bay on time, but right now he couldn't do anything but watch the yellow mech arch and squirm in pain on the berth, he had to wait until the spark was in the protoform, and that alone was taking a while due to the warrior's weak spark. Sighing Ratchet scanned the spark again, it was still attached to Sunstreaker's, and it was being a stubborn little glitch. "Don't worry Sunstreaker, it's going to be over soon," _over for good_, the medic added mentally. The stress was causing Sunstreaker's spark to fade, and fade quickly at that. "be a good mech, I'm going to give you something to speed up the process, the spark is still attached to yours,"

"Ratch, I don't care! Just-agh! - Get it out of me!" the yellow mech screamed.

"I see I arrived at good time." Ratchet swung round from his cupboard in the corner of the med-bay to see Prowl walk in. the CMO grabbed the vile he was looking for and sprinted over to Prowl.

"Help him," the medic pleaded in a whisper, "his spark is going to give out soon, don't let him die alone" Prowl nodded his understanding and went to stand by Sunstreaker. Ratchet picked up a needle and stood on the other side of pained mech. With quick precision the CMO injected it liquid from the vile into the expose energon line on the warrior's neck. Sunstreaker's thrashing stopped and his optics offlined, Ratchet didn't want to knock him unconscious but it seemed the kindest thing to do.

"I'm blind now, without him telling me when the spark has reached the protoform, I don't know when to remove the sparkling, scanners can only get you so far" the CMO admitted to his superior, the next few hours were going to be difficult.

0o0o0o

"BLUEBLUEBLUE!" Bluestreak groaned, it was the first time he had gotten decent recharge in ages and he wished it could last a bit longer. The gunner heaved himself off his berth and walked over to the crib at the far end of his quarters. Blurr was bouncing around excitedly, holding a small puzzle cube Wheeljack made. Where did he get all his energy? Bluestreak was envious of his own son.

"Don't you ever recharge?" the grey mech asked, picking up the happy sparkling. The sparkling shook his head.

"No,hungryBlue!hungry!" Bluestreak laughed and hugged his creation close.

"Lets go get you some energon then" and with that creation and creator left their quarters. Down the corridor Blue found Jazz heading towards the rec room with Enzo.

"Heya Blue, Heya Blurr," the saboteur greeted them happily, "on yer way to the rec room?" he asked. Blurr jumped up and down in Bluestreak's arms, nodding enthusiastically. "He really did get Sideswipe's energy didn't he."

"You have no idea," Bluestreak muttered. Jazz laughed and patted his adopted creation on the back.

"He'll calm down soon, anyway Sunny is in the med-bay having his little one extracted right now, Prowler's with him." Jazz said the carried on walking, Bluestreak smiled, the sparklings of the twins together could cause a lot of mayhem, maybe the _Ark _would start to feel happy again.

0o0o0o

Prowl held a burning yellow hand in his own, Sunstreaker's body was going to burn off the sedative to quickly if it kept at this heat. Ratchet was trying his best to cool the poor mech off but the strain on the spark was making all his other systems work harder thus creating more heat. The CMO pulled out the scanner and swept it over Sunstreaker's spark.

"The spark is starting to leave Sunstreaker's" he announced, he stared hard at the results, nothing was good except the sparks separating, Sunstreaker's was almost out and the readings of the little spark proved suspiciously unstable, this was all together not good. Prowl watched Ratchet rushing around the med-bay collecting tools and various other things, as Prowl watched, the dread grew in his spark, if Sunstreaker didn't make it, what would happen to Mirage and the sparkling?

"Help…" Prowl almost jumped at the mumbled word from the seemingly unconscious mech, Sunstreaker was waking up! That was a good sign.

"Ratchet, he's waking" Prowl called over to the red and white mech. Sunstreaker yanked his hand from Prowl's and groaned as the pain returned, it was lit going through the smelter, he was hot and feeling sick.

Ratchet stepped up to Sunstreaker and ran another scan over his spark, "alright Sunny, can you sit up?" the warrior grunted but hauled himself up and lent against the wall behind him, he felt so weak, just sitting up took to much effort, it was… demoralizing. Ratchet patted the yellow mech on the shoulder and prepped him for the surgery, the medic tried not to think about the consequences, as long as he saved one of them it would be a miracle. Prowl saw the grim expression on Ratchet's face, this couldn't be good, Prowl smiled at Sunstreaker, trying to show some encouragement and some hope. Sunstreaker gave a breathy laugh.

"First time I've seen you smile copbot" he told Prowl, Sunstreaker cried out and clawed his chest, it felt like something was exploding in there. Ratchet made no hesitation to pick up the scanner and checked on Sunstreaker's spark, he then promptly swore and commed First Aid asking for assistance, the small spark had split, meaning there was another sparkling in there, how it had evaded the content check ups was a mystery but the spark had split and they now had a medical emergency on their hands.

"Prowl I need to speak with you" Ratchet said calmly, pulling the SIC over to his office. Once inside with a closed door Ratchet huffed a defeated sigh and slumped in to his chair. "Sunstreaker wont make it" he said bluntly, "the spark split, a whole spark cant manage twins, let alone half of one" Prowl gaped, no caring if his reputation went to the pits, Sunstreaker was in his last moments.

"Twins?" he simply said in reply, Ratchet nodded.

"one of them must be small to avoid being detected" the medic told him, "too small, it could die"

"and so would the other" Prowl finished, he knew split sparks were very dependent on each other at a young age, he knew that from the stories, split sparks may be rare but the stories weren't. The two departed the office and Prowl observed as Ratchet transformed from being defeated to CMO, that was when Prowl understood, Ratchet wasn't going to give up, he would give it his all to save them.

0o0o0o

Mirage fell, the intense pain he felt couldn't be his, he wasn't injured so it had to come from Sunstreaker. A comm. He received from Jazz a few klicks later confirmed it; Sunstreaker was having their sparkling now! The race car stumbled away from his hiding spot, trying to get to the road. He pushed his way through trees until he got to the dirt track, Mirage swiftly transformed and sped down the dusty ground, tires flinging dirt in the air as he tried to reach the main road.

0o0o0o

Ratchet made an incision just above Sunstreaker's crotch plate, he cut away at the layers of metal until he found the tank he was looking for, carefully he cut a small hole into it, fluids seeped out and Sunstreaker started to pass out on Prowl how was acting as support. Sunstreaker was numbed from the waist down so he couldn't feel anything, it didn't mean he wanted to see it.

"Stay awake Sunshine" Ratchet grumbled as he gingerly widened the hole, he stopped when he had exposed the back of the first sparkling, gently the medic pulled the sparkling from Sunstreaker's body and handed it to First Aid.

First Aid went to the other side of the med-bay to clean the sparkling off. "It's a mech!" he yelled out. Prowl gripped the yellow hand and whispered to Sunstreaker.

"Well done Sunny, hold on, you've got a small mech waiting for you" Sunstreaker could barely hear the tactician through the fog that now clouded him, the fog felt calm and peaceful, it was so tempting. Ratchet cleaned away some fluid and came across some pink, there it was, the other sparkling. He pulled the little one out and checked it over; it was a little femme, a tiny pink femme. First Aid came over and took the sparkling from the stunned Ratchet. That's when the beeping started.

Prowl got pushed out the way and told to watch the new twins while the medics tried to save the life of their carrier, the mech was reddish-orange and looked like he had a sort of flame design on him, he also had a bright yellow fin poking out from behind him, the mech started to wail loudly as did the pink femme. The medics were too busy with Sunstreaker to notice.

Sunstreaker didn't notice anything either, he didn't even register the rush of movement around him, all he saw was blurs of white and red before he slipped into darkness.

0o0o0o

**F/N: **dundundddaaaaaaaaaaa… find out what happens in the next chapter!


	17. Wake

Hey look! Its 2:30 in the morning! Haha good day, I polished this sliver jug right, my dad picked it up, getting finger prints all over it! Lets say I reacted in a very 'Sunstreaker' way. Damn parents =[

Anyway, lets see if our lovable hellion survived shall we.

0o0o0o

Mirage forced himself to stay online; he sat quietly forcing his optics to remain lit. He was currently sitting in silent vigil by Sunstreaker's side. The warrior was yet to wake from his slumber. Two small bodies shifted in his arms and Mirage tried to ignore it, he didn't want to get too attached to sparklings that could die at any moment. He hadn't even named them yet. The spy refused to name the twins until Sunstreaker awoke, Ratchet had informed him the odds of that were so low they were practically impossible. Mirage ignored it. He knew Sunstreaker would wake up, he _had _to. Mirage didn't think he could cope if he lost both the sparklings and his bonded, he would die and that was that. It was scary to think like that, to think that at any moment he could lose everything literally. Opps, there went his optics again, it was getting harder and harder to keep them on, recharge was lulling him gently despite his protests. It didn't matter if he tried to recharge any way, he would stay awake as soon as he got to his quarters. Mirage pondered on whether it was the closeness to his bonded's weak spark that brought on the tiredness. Ratchet watched the three from the door of the private room he had transferred Sunstreaker into after they somehow manage to get him stable, the fact the yellow warrior wasn't dead yet was a miracle in itself. The medic smiled to himself, Sunstreaker was never one to follow normality, stubborn glitch probably wasn't dead because he just _had_ to fight _everything_. Ratchet frowned when Mirage sagged forward a bit, the CMO wondered briefly how much recharge he was getting. Ratchet entered the room and placed a hand on Mirage's shoulder.

"Go get some recharge before you end up like Sunny" Mirage shrugged the hand off and ignored the medic, no way was he leaving, Sunstreaker could wake up at any moment now. Ratchet sighed and pulled a chair up next to the noble, watching how he didn't really notice the recharging sparklings in his arms, poor things barely got any attention from their sparker. The pink femme laughed and tried to reach for Ratchet, the little mech on the other hand couldn't see Ratch and started to get frustrated when he couldn't turn round to greet the red and white mech. Ratchet gritted his denta and tried again. "Mirage, you need to recharge, if you don't and you pass out who is going to look after the twins? And what if Sunstreaker wakes up when you've run yourself into the ground?" the medic saw the spy flinch like he had been physically hit, "how do you think he would feel? Go get some recharge, I'll let you know as soon as anything changes, even if it's just his vitals going up a little bit." Mirage nodded, he was defeated.

"Your right Ratchet," he said quietly, finally giving his sparklings attention, "he would want me to abandon the sparklings or my health, I promised" his voice was quiet, most likely because he hadn't refuelled in a while, he couldn't remember the last time he did, all he remembered was refuelling the sparklings a joor or two ago. Ratchet scowled, he did a quick scan of the mech's systems and discovered his was only running on 12% power, this was getting ridiculous. "Ratch, I cant recharge," the spy said suddenly, giving the medic a look of pure exhaustion. Ratchet made a noise of understanding and left, Mirage considered staying until Ratchet walked back in with a vile of green liquid.

"This is a natural recharging agent, drink it when you get back to your quarters, it will take about four klicks to work and it will keep you in recharge for eight joors." The medic handed over the vile and the mech slipped it into his subspace, "now go before I kick you out" the CMO threatened. Mirage smiled weakly and left with sparklings in arm. That mech had been through way too much thought Ratchet, he often found himself wishing for Sunstreaker to wake up.

0o0o0o

Prowl sat in the conference room with Prime, Jazz was yet to show up. They were having a private meeting without the other officers being there, what they were going to discuss they couldn't afford to be spread around the _Ark_, last thing they needed was mechs getting it into their minds that they could go back to Cybertron. Jazz finally strode in; a sleeping Enzo perched on his shoulder. Prowl felt his hand moving towards his face to cover his optics, only Jazz, he thought bitterly. Prime didn't mind, in fact he seemed to find it highly amusing much to Prowl's demise.

"Ah don't worry Prowler, she'll be out for a while, Blurr tiered her out" the happy saboteur retorted to Prowl's death glare.

"And Bluestreak couldn't look after her whilst we are in this meeting why?" the SIC questioned. Jazz smiled sheepishly, busted he thought.

"She was just too cute too leave behind!" he protested in his defence, sitting down next to Prime. Enzo curled up into Jazz' lap and continued recharging like nothing had happened. Prime gave his SIC and TIC a datapad each before turning his own on.

"I received a communication from Cybertron." Optimus told his officers, "It told me three autobots are on they're way, things on Cybertron have gotten worse it seems." The semi sadly reported, "Decepticons have complete control now, only a few pockets of resistance remain." Both mech's held neutral expressions, the Prime continued, "The autobots are Kup, Ultra Magnus and a sparkling they found called Springer." He finished. Jazz chuckled to himself causing two pairs of optics to fix him with a confused stare.

"What?" the Porsche asked innocently, "At the rate we're going we're gunna be over taken with sparklings!" he explained, "maybe we should set up a human type thing where creators can drop their little tykes off so they can do their duties." He snickered to himself, not noticing the exchange between Prime and Prowl.

"Well done Jazz, you just volunteered yourself to set that up." Prime announced. Jazz froze.

"Wait… what?" Prowl indicated towards the recharging red sparkling.

"As you said we need to set something up so we don't have an incident like thins again." The tactician said almost smugly. Jazz grumbled and Optimus dismissed them, Jazz really wasn't in a good mood any more.

0o0o0o

Mirage stared at the femme, trying to make sense of how she just came out of nowhere and wreak havoc on his life so drastically just by being sparked. The mech on the other hand was not appreciating his sister having more attention from their sparker and decided to smack her in the chest. She started to cry, sobbing and glaring accusingly at the 'winged' mech, how dare he! Mirage rushed to pick her up and hug her, desperate to stop the crying. The spy punished the mechling by putting him in the cot thing Wheeljack had put in. the mech sat miserably staring at the bars. The femme giggled and Mirage swore she was laughing at her brother. Great, that's all he needed! A set of twins just like the previous! When they got older they would be challenging each other to stupid things! And then there was Prowl and his brig that had been empty for over an orbital cycle. Mirage bowed his head silently, sending a prayer to primus to look after Sideswipe's spark.

A sudden beeping on his comm. alerted the noble to an incoming message from the med-bay, which could be good or bad. Mirage debated with himself for a moment on whether he should pick it up or not.

_/Mirage you might want to get down here with the twins, looks like sleeping beauty is going to wake up any moment now/_ Mirage's spark flipped, Sunstreaker was waking up?

_/On my way Ratchet! Thank you for comming me!/_

_/I said I would didn't i?/_ came the grumble only know as Ratchet. Mirage scooped up his mech and bounced out the door, suddenly life seemed brighter.

0o0o0o

Mirage skidded into the med-bay and instantly headed towards the back room that held his lover, he couldn't believe it! Sunstreaker was waking up! When he got to the door he heard a rusty voice of his lover talking to Ratchet. Hesitantly slipping into the room Mirage held onto the sparklings who must have known that their carrier was awake for the first time in their lives. Sunstreaker was propped up against the wall and he was slowly drinking what looked like thick, purple energon. Sunstreaker's optics latched onto Mirage and his cargo, a flicker of curiosity was in those bottomless blue orbs.

"Is that them?" he asked, optics fixed towards to small figures, Mirage moved forward, as if gravity was pulling him towards Sunstreaker. Mirage handed them both over and the warrior took them happily. "So you're the one who surprised us all, huh," he said to the little femme, she just gazed up at him in awe; her carrier was talking to her! "What are their names?" Sunstreaker asked, Mirage looked away guiltily.

"They don't have names" he admitted "I didn't want to name them with out you." The mechling chose that moment to try and get his carrier's attention. Sunstreaker smiled warmly down at the sparkling.

"Well that shouldn't be a problem," he smirked, "this one just named himself, I think Hot Rod fits you little mech" the orange sparkling giggled and then the yellow mech turned to the femme, "naming you is going to be a bit harder though." Ratchet piped up now having kept quiet since Mirage had entered the room.

"How about Arcee? It was Mirage's carrier's name, I'm sure a name of a noble should fit her" Mirage nodded, it was a nice name and it did seem to fit the femme, she was even a similar colour to his carrier. Sunstreaker smiled wider.

"Then it's settled, Arcee and Hot Rod."

"Just remember Sunshine that I need to see you daily to give you check ups and you have to refuel more now on the hyper-enriched energon, which I will make sure you get myself" the CMO letred the younger mech. Sunstreaker 'rolled' his optics.

"I know! You told me!"

"And you are never to fight again. Prowl has been informed of this."

"What! I have no duties?" Sunstreaker cried out, "What am I supposed to do now!" the yellow mech was decidedly not happy. Ratchet smirked.

"You can look after your sparklings, twins are a handful at their best"

0o0o0o

YAWN im gunna slleeeppp now R&R and all that jazz (lol Jazz) see you next update, I have bad news for you all MWHAHAHA, yeaahh I really should get that sleep now!


	18. Finish

21/11/2010 14:27:00

**A/N:** this is the last chapter to this story, =[ thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted or favorited, you people kept me writing!

**Disclaimer:** do not own.

0o0o0o

5 vorns later.

Mirage watched his younglings chase after each other around the 'sparkling room', which was really the twins old quarters turned into a sparkling friendly environment. Usually Sunstreaker would be 'baby' sitting for mechs fit to go on duty. Sunstreaker's spark never recovered properly, he was always collapsing and couldn't manage a shift on the cameras without falling into recharge. Sunstreaker collapsing again was why Mirage was on sparkling duty now, the yellow mech was up in the med-bay having his spark jump started again. Mirage was really worried about his bond-mate; his fainting episodes were becoming more frequent and took longer for him to wake up. Mirage gazed at the sparklings again, Enzo was trying to race Blurr while Springer – a Sparkling found abandoned on Cybertron – tried to fight off both Arcee and Hot Rod. Mirage felt a pang of jealousy for the small Cybertronians; they had so little to worry about and so much to live for.

Sunstreaker could die.

The Noble pushed the thought away, not wanting its darkness to cloud his mind. He had to be strong for the little twins. The door behind him opened and let Bluestreak in. the grey mech looked exhausted and flustered, obviously he had been having some fun with his new bond-mate.

"Hey Raj, where's Sunny?" he asked while scooping up Blurr before he could runaway. The blue sparkling giggled and snuggled into his carrier's chest plate. Mirage smiled at the sight, Blue had grown so much since he met Thundercracker, the seeker had slotted into Blue's and Blurr's life so easily that it was almost odd to think that Sideswipe was really the speedy sparkling's real sparker. "Earth to Mirage, hello" Mirage jumped in surprise at the hand waving in front of his optics.

"Sorry Blue, I was light-years away." Mirage answered, he kept getting so distracted.

"I take it Sunny is back in the med-bay again then" Blue said simply. The grey mech patted the noble on the shoulder and left with sparkling in tow. Prowl entered the room as Bluestreak left and quickly gathered up Springer and Enzo and left without a word. Shift must be over then. Slowly Mirage stood up and collected his sparklings to take back to their quarters. Hot Rod stumbled behind stubbornly, not wanting to go home and wanting his carrier- a fact he made very clear.

"I want carrier!" he yelled, "I don't want to go home, want to find carrier!" the defiant orange sparkling stamped his foot and stood still in the middle of the corridor. Sighing Mirage put down Arcee and knelt down to look Hot Rod in the Optic.

"You know how we go to the med-bay a lot to visit carrier because he gets sick a lot?" Mirage asked, the youngling nodded, "well this is another one of those times but he is very sick this time and we can't go see him. Do you understand?" the sparkling reluctantly nodded again but still stood fast. Mirage was close to giving up, "And it would help me very much if you and your sister could behave while carrier is sick." Finally Hot Rod let Mirage pick him up and take him back to their quarters, Arcee ran behind, tears brimming at her optics, she didn't want her carrier to be sick.

0o0o0o

Ratchet cursed again as Sunstreaker's spark tried to extinguish again. The medic refused to give up with the yellow mech. The CMO sent another electric pulse through the fading blue orb in a last ditch effort to keep it alit. It was like fighting a losing battle and unfortunately Ratchet was running out of maneuvers. Other medics ran round the med-bay trying to help but only getting in the way. Cursing again Ratchet triggered open the yellow chest plate in a desperate attempt the massage the spark back to life.

Finally after what seemed an age, the monitors showed stabilization in the spark. The medic removed his hands from Sunstreaker's chest and collapsed exhausted into the chair beside the medical berth. Ratchet glared at the mech.

"You are more trouble than you are worth" he grumbled to the unconscious mech. Ratchet rubbed his optics and felt an arm around him. Wheeljack hugged his mate fondly.

"Now Ratch you don't mean that." he said, his fins flashing a happy shade of yellow.

"You try saving his aft every time his spark gives out" the medic snapped. Wheeljack ignored the comment and carried on hugging Ratchet. Neither of them was thinking about what would happen if they couldn't save Sunstreaker every time his spark did give out.

0o0o0o

Prowl dropped Springer off at Kup's and carried the recharging Enzo back to his shared quarters. Inside his mate greeted him; Jazz carefully stole a kiss off the tactician as well as the sparkling.

"Was everyone alright?" the saboteur asked, putting the Sparkling on her small berth in the corner of the room. Prowl watched a bit before answering.

"Sunstreaker wasn't their so I'm guessing he is in the med-bay again, I walked into Bluestreak and he looked happy enough," Prowl allowed a little smirk to cross his faceplate, "I think Kup is finding Springer a handful now" Jazz laughed quietly.

"Not surprised, that mechlet don't know when to stop." The TIC visor flashed brightly in amusement. "but ya say Sunny is back in med-bay again?" Prowl nodded, sadness threatening to show, Sunstreaker was in the med-bay all the time it seemed now, did that mean his spark was not coping? Was he going to die? What about the sparklings and Mirage? Prowl shook his head clear of the questions. Everything was going to be okay, wasn't it?

0o0o0o

"What?" Mirage couldn't believe what Ratchet had just told him. The medic looked away, he hated this, he hated telling mechs and femmes bad news. The CMO sighed and spoke again.

"I said Sunstreaker is unresponsive, he's not going to wake up this time, I'm so sorry." Mirage felt torn inside, this really was it. "At the moment the life support is the only thing keeping him alive, it's up to you whether we turn it off or not" the medic left Mirage to make his choice, it was an immensely privet decision that he had to stay out of. Ratchet started cleaning his med-bay, waiting for an answer from the distort mech inside his office.

Inside Mirage battled with himself. He _needed_ Sunstreaker, but still Sunstreaker wasn't there anymore, he wasn't himself. Mirage remembered the promise he made to Sunstreaker all those vorns ago and the confession of the promise he gave his brother when he died. Sunstreaker had fulfilled that promise, he had lived his life and had a family to show, but did that mean he could turn off the one thing keeping the yellow mech alive?

After Ratchet had wiped down all the berths and polished Mirage emerged from the office, his face gave off no emotion like a mech that had forgotten how to feel emotions.

"I think…" he started, "that it would be kinder to switch off the life support"

0o0o0o

**F/N: **DUNDUNDUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN haha yeah, this is it! My final chapter, yes I know it's a bit eiffy but I like how it ends, I went through so many different ways to end this and this was the best one I think. Again, thank you all so much for the alerts favs and reviews; they kept me going when life kept pushing me down! I feel this is a journey that we have now completed together! There is a sequel in the works for this, whether or not I post it is a different thing altogether! Love you guys and I have so many more stories to come!


End file.
